What Dreams May Come!
by Ann Murry
Summary: Another installment in the lives of Matt and Kitty, Festus and Abelia, Newly and Vera and Doc.
1. Chapter 1

Abelia cleared the kitchen table before turning to the sink. "Sally," she said finishing up the breakfast dishes. "I'm going into town to meet Kitty for some shopping. Do you want to go."

"Sure," Sally replied coming out of the bedroom she shared with Abelia's oldest daughter, Marianne. "I want to check the mail anyway."

"I see," Abelia replied with a giggle. "Robert does owe us a letter, doesn't he?"

"Yes ma'am," Sally said with a sigh. "I still can't believe he's been away at medical school for more than two years already."

"Yes," Abelia said evenly. "Time sure does go by, doesn't it?"

"I'll be glad when he's home and we can get married," Sally said wistfully.

"Don't rush it it," Abelia replied taking off her apron. "There's plenty of time for husband's and kids."

Festus, on his way to see Matt at the jail, stopped in front of the General Store when he seen Doc climb wearily out of his buggy.

"Doc," he said taking the physician's case. "You ain't been out all night again, have ya?"

"Yes I have!" Doc said swiping his mustache. "Not just one but two babies came last night! And Harold Harper passed away."

"Awe, Doc," Festus said following the doctor up his stairs. "You got ta think bout gettin some help. Wal, Dodge is a getting to big fer just one Doctor."

"Your telling me," Doc said stifling a yawn. "I'll sure be glad when Robert's done with school."

"Wal, you go ta bed ya old scudder and I'll make sure no one disturbs you, " Festus said pulling the door to Doc's office closed.

"Festus," Abelia said stopping him at the bottom of the stairs. "Everything alright?"

"No, it ain't, Bee," Festus said taking his wife's arm. "That poor old scudder's gonna work himself ta death one day!"

"Busy night?" Abelia asked as Festus nodded. She knew better than anyone how the hill man fretted over Doc's safety especially at his age. "Robert will be out of school before we know it and then Doc will finally have some full time help."

"Speaking of Robert," Festus said as Sally bounded across the street from the post office.

"We got a letter!" she said handing Abelia the one address to her and Festus.

"Wal," Festus said impatiently watching as Abelia scanned the letter. "What's the boy say?"

Abelia ignored her husband for a moment as she met Sally's eyes. "What did he say?"

"I don't understand," Sally said looking up at them both. "He said, he's leaving school!"

"That's what ours says as well," Abelia replied quietly.

"Does it say why," Festus asked his wife.

"No," Abelia said folding the letter. "It only says that he's coming home sooner than expected!"

"Well," Doc said as he sipped a beer at the Long Branch later that evening. "I wouldn't be to angry, Festus. I've known several men who left school early. Men that had much better upbringings and opportunities that Robert didn't have. To have gone as far as he did, is quite an accomplishment and we need to be proud of him for it."

"I guess yer right, Doc," Festus said evenly. "I just hopped the boy would go all the way and be here for you."

"So did I," Doc replied the disappointment in his voice evident. "In any case, I'll look into getting a helper when I have the time."

"Doc, Festus," Kitty said stepping up to the table. "Can I get you another beer?"

"No thank you, Kitty," Doc said standing up. "I'm going to turn in. I got another busy day tomorrow."

Festus just shook his head in slow disappointment as Doc slowly made his way out of the Saloon. He could only wonder as to why Robert had given up on school but he'd have to wait until the boy arrived to find out the real reason.

Robert grinned appreciatively across the isle from his seat on the train as a young woman threw him a sideways glance but his heart strictly beat for another.

Sally had been prompt with her letters to him about her and his family in Dodge while he was away in Boston but it wasn't the same. He had missed them all terribly which helped fuel his reason for returning to Dodge early.

As the train pulled into the station, he smiled when he saw no one there to greet him. Half of the reason why he didn't tell anyone when he would be returning was for the surprise and the other half was just him wanting to walk the dusty streets of Dodge alone. Even if it was just a short walk into town, there was something special about coming home again after being gone and he wanted to cherish that moment by himself.

Bounding off the train, Robert who wore the latest styles of men's attire, seemed out of place with the men and woman who headed in different directions on Dodge's boardwalks. But the town was just as he remembered it.

Passing the jail, he stopped a moment to take a peek inside but no one was around and Matt's desk sat empty. Perhaps, the lawman was at the saloon having a beer with Doc and his Pa.

Only one way to find out, Robert thought as he headed across the street to the Saloon. Stepping though the double doors just as Doc was leaving, Robert smiled as the physician mumbled an apology from having bumped him with the doors.

"Now," Robert said crossing his arms. "I know, I haven't been gone so long that you don't recognize me!"

"By thunder," Doc said with a wiry grin. "You're here!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes, sir," Robert said shaking Doc's hand. "I'm home!"

"But," Doc said swiping his mustache. "Why did you leave school?"

"I didn't just leave, Doc! I'm done," Robert replied sheepishly. "I told you, I'd get that degree in two years, but it was more like two years and a few months."

"So," Doc said slightly confused. "You didn't quit?"

"Quit?" Robert laughed. "After all those late nights studying! No sir, I didn't quit! I finished the course work and took the final exam a week ago and here I am! Ready for real world experience as my professor said!"

"Well," Doc said shaking his head. "I almost can't believe it! Are you sure your a Haggen?"

"Speaking of which," he said as Festus came though the double doors. "Pa!" he said with a broad smile as Festus cracked a grin.

"Tarnation, boy," the hill man replied angrily. "What are ya doing here! Why'd ya leave school?"

"Festus," Doc said evenly as the hill man put up a hand to silence him.

"It's alright, Doc," Robert replied with a wink before taking Festus arm. "You see, Pa, there's this girl that I'm sorta sweet with and this family I'm kinda fond of...and well, I just couldn't stay away!"

"A girl!" Festus stated as Doc laughed. "What's so funny?"

"I just asked him if he was a Haggen and well, by golly, I got my answer," Doc replied moving down the boardwalk as Festus and Robert followed.

"Are you gonna tell me what's a really going on," Festus asked as Robert nodded.

"Yes, sir," he said with a wan smile. "But first, tell me does Abelia still make fresh apple pies?"

"Does the cyote howl at the moon," Festus said with a broad grin. "She makin one tanight!"

"Great!" Robert said excitedly. "I haven't had food like hers in months!"

"I still can't believe your here," Sally said with a giggle as Robert finished his second helping of apple pie.

"You want another piece, Abelia asked as Robert shook his head no.

"Thanks, but I'm stuffed," he said looking at Sally. "I'm still trying to get used to it myself."

Festus got up from the kitchen table when a knock sounded from the front door. " Matthew, Miss Kitty," he said taking a step back as Matt entered with Kitty following holding Matthew Jr's hand. "Newly, Miss Vera."

"Marshal, Newly!" Robert said standing up to shake Matt and Newly's hand before smiling at Vera as Newly introduced his wife. Then with a nod and smiled aimed at the boy, he hugged Kitty before picking up their almost three year old son.

"He looks like Matt," Robert said with a smile.

"Unfortunately," Matt said under his breath as Kitty swatted his arm.

"And he's getting so big," he said as the boy played with Roberts bow tie.

Abelia picked up Robert's jacket which had slid off the chair when he stood up and gasped as her step son's wallet fell to the floor.

"Bee," Festus said as Abelia reached down to retrieve the wallet.

"Money," Abelia said showing the wallet to her husband. "A lot of money!"

"Ten thousand dollars to be exact," Robert said gently taking the pouch from Abelia's hands.

"Where'd ya get it, son," Festus asked as Robert smiled.

"Don't worry, Pa," Robert replied quickly. "I didn't rob a bank or anything. This money is for a very special surprise and since your all here, I can tell you all about it."

"Alright," Matt said as Robert took out the cash. "Tell us!"

"First," Robert said going to where Doc had sat quietly watching. "This is for you, Doc!"

"Me," Doc said shocked as Robert put the money on the table in front of him. "For what?"

Robert smiled as he took a seat next to the physician. "What's the one thing you always wanted Dodge to have?"

Doc's brow furrowed a moment as he thought about what Robert might be talking about and then he blurted out the first impossible thing that came to his mind. "A hospital!"

"That's right!" Robert said with a grin. "While you were back here toiling in obscurity, I've been hounding the benefactors at the school about the need here for a real medical facility and they agreed with me!"

"I don't know what to say," Doc stated dumbfounded as he looked at the money.

"Of course, this is just to get it started, there's more where this came from," Robert replied taking a letter from his pocket. "This letter will explain everything."

Doc took the letter and opened it. After reading it, he looked up at Robert and shook his head before getting to his feet. "I don't know how you did it," he said as tears came to his eyes. "But you've pulled off something I've only dreamed of."

"It wasn't easy," Robert said as Doc hugged him tightly. "But it was worth it!"


	3. Chapter 3

Seated inside Matt's office the next morning, Robert sipped a cup of coffee as Doc and Festus argued over the checker board.

"You know, Doc," Robert said thoughtfully as he cut though the argument with practiced ease. "If we renovate an existing structure instead of building a new one, we'll be able to get more building for the money and we'll also be able to get the hospital open a lot quicker."

"That's true," Doc replied making a move that Festus frowned upon. "But what building would we use?"

What about the old Dodge City Hotel," Festus said sitting forward to study the board. "Since the Dodge House was built, ain't no one even looked at that old building, Doc."

"Hmmm," Doc mumbled before he moved again. "It is in a good location but would it be sound enough to use for a hospital?"

"Only one way to find out," Robert said excitedly. "Let's go take a look!"

"Wait a minute," Festus said as Doc nodded. "I'm just a bout ta win this game."

"Later," Doc said following Robert toward the door.

"Dang it!" Festus said taking one last look at the board before following Doc outside.

"Great Western Hotel," Robert said standing in front of the two story dilapidated brick structure.

"It's definitely big enough," Doc said envisioning the building whitewashed and cleaned up. "What do you think, Festus?"

"I think it could work as long as the town council will agree ta give it up."

"I think they will," Doc replied swiping at his mustache. "By golly, I can see it now. We'll put the name in big bold black letters right on the front!"

Robert watched as the older man he had come to know as more than a mentor shake his head in disbelief.

"I still can't believe it," Doc said as Robert smiled.

"It's going to be something all of Dodge can be really proud of," Robert said as the physician nodded in agreement.

"Sure will," Doc said heading back toward the jail as Festus followed him.

Robert turned to take one last look at the two story building and smiled. Little did anyone know, but the biggest surprise was yet to come!

"So if we get the town council to donate the building," Robert said from his seat inside the Long Branch.

"Which they should since it's going to be a hospital for the citizens," Matt replied as Robert nodded.

"Exactly," he said.

"Well," Matt replied meeting Doc's eyes. "You know, I'll do everything I can to help."

"I know you will Matt," Doc said as Festus came though the double doors.

"Mail," he said putting the pile on the table.

Doc sorted though the various envelopes before he came to a rather large one address to Robert.

"I believe," he said handing it to the younger man. "That this is for you, Doctor."

Robert took the envelop and read the address on the corner before eagerly tearing it open.

"What is it?" Festus asked looking over the professionally typed document with an important looking seal.

"It's my diploma," Robert said putting it gently on the table. "There's my name," he said pointing to the middle of the document. "Robert Clomely Haggen, Physician!"

"Haggen," Festus said with a fond smile.

"I figured, it was time I started using my real name," Robert said proudly running his hand over the crisp piece of parchment. "And I think...it's what Ma would have wanted."

"So do I," Festus said warmly remembering April. "Yer Ma was a special lady fer sure."

Robert smiled and nodded his head before Doc broke the reverie. "Well," he said waving Sam and Kitty over to the table. "This calls for some champagne, don't you think so Kitty?"

"I do indeed," Kitty replied looking at Sam. "Bring a couple of bottles!"

"What's all the excitement about?" Abelia asked as she and Vera sided up to the table next to their respective husbands.

"Robert got his diploma," Festus said with a proud smile. "He's a full Doctor now!"

"That's great," Abelia replied squeezing the man's shoulder. "Sally will be so happy to hear that!"

"Thanks everyone," Robert said as several congratulations were tossed his way. "But I couldn't have done it without the encouragement from all of you and this man in particular," he said looking at Doc.

Doc snorted as Kitty poured the drinks and passed them around. "You did all the work," he said taking a class of the bubbly liquid. "All I did was give you the tools!"

"You gave me much more than that, Doc," Robert said evenly. "You gave me the confidence I needed to believe in myself and for that, I thank you."

Doc nodded as Robert raised his glass for a toast. "To Doc and to the hospital were about to build and to the future of Dodge!"

"I'll drink to that," Matt said as Doc nodded.

Meanwhile, in the back of the Long Branch watching from a distance, three men sat watching the celebration . "He ain't changed much," the eldest said flexing his hands angrily. "We'll wait till he's alone. Then we'll let our 'old' friend know we're here!"

The other two nodded as the first one plucked down a dollar on the table before the three of them got up and quietly left the Saloon.


	4. Chapter 4

*This story isn't really a stand alone story! In order to know who certain characters are, the other stories in this particular saga should be read first starting with, 'Fathers and Son's! *

After the woman left to start supper, Robert bought the men a round of beer before filling Doc in on the rest of his plan for Dodge's hospital.

"The equipment will come after the renovations have been made to the building," Robert said pulling out a note book from his pocket. "This is a list of everything that's been donated to the hospital, all new of course."

Doc scanned the list of items before shaking his head. "Quite a list," he said with a wiry grin. "How did you do all this?"

"Well," Robert replied evenly. "There's a bit of a story behind it."

"Oh," Doc said eagerly. "What's the story?"

"I was observing the removal of a middle aged man's spleen that turned out to be a hemophiliac. After the attending surgeon couldn't get the bleeding to stop," Robert replied sheepishly. "I kinda stepped in and used the slip knot you had shown me and it worked. Afterward, my professor was so impressed, he had me show the whole class the procedure and stated that it should be the standard used in surgery from now on."

"Well," Doc replied a wiry grin. "But what's that got to do with the hospital and the equipment?"

"He spearheaded this venture from the very beginning," Robert replied with a smile. "You're quite the talk around the university."

"I'm sure," Doc said waving his hand. "Just don't believe everything you've heard."

"I wouldn't," Matt said standing up as Festus nodded. "I'm headed back to the jail before I go home."

"Alright, Matthew," Festus said standing to join him. "I'll make the rounds before I head on home." Matt nodded as Festus continued. "You best wrap this up and take Doc on back to our house, yer step Ma and Sally been cooking all day and we don't want ta miss it!"

"You mean," Doc said with a wiry grin. "You don't want to miss it! And you could stand to miss a meal or two."

"Smart aleck," Festus grumbled as Matt and Robert laughed.

Doc smirked as Festus headed for the doors. "But he's right," Doc said standing up. "This has been all we've talked about since you got here."

"I know," Robert replied. "It's just so exciting. I never thought I'd be working in a hospital. I just figured, I'd be helping your practice."

"It's not all mine anymore," Doc replied with a shrug. "And one day, it'll be all yours!"

Festus checked the doors of the different business along Dodge's Main Street and watched for anything out of the ordinary.

So when he seen multiple foot prints in the alleyway by the livery, he decided to investigate. It wouldn't seem like much to anyone else but to the lawman, more than one set of footprints any where was worth checking out.

Creeping along the length of the building, he stopped when he heard voices coming from behind the structure but before he could make a hasty retreat, the three men rounded the corner.

The young men froze as they locked eyes with the deputy but when he reached for his gun, the three men were upon him before he could even pull it from the holster.

"I'm home!" Doc said stepping though the front door of Festus and Abelia's house.

"Something smells good," Robert said as Abelia put her hands on her hips.

"Well, I hope so," she said feigning anger. "It's been ready for more than an hour."

"Sorry, Ma," Robert replied with a wink and a peck on the cheek as he squeezed Sally's hand.

"C'mon and eat before it gets cold," she said waving her hand toward the table. "Where's your Pa?"

Doc looked sharply toward Robert as the younger man spoke. "He isn't here?"

"Well now, I wouldn't be asking you where he was, if he was here now would I?" Abelia said evenly as Robert smiled.

"No ma'am," he said meeting Doc's eyes. "I'm sure he'll be along in a minute, he left before we did."

Hearing footsteps at the door made Abelia smile as Robert breathed a sigh of relief. But it was short lived as Matt pushed open the door with his foot.

"Festus," Abelia said concerned as the Marshal dragged the partially unconscious deputy into the house and eased him onto the sofa in the living room.

"Doc!" Matt barked before taking a step back.

"What happened?" Robert asked his eyes darting from Festus beaten body to Matt.

"I don't know," Matt replied watching as Doc quickly assessed Festus injuries. "I found him stumbling on the boardwalk near the Long Branch."

"Now, hold on just a minute!" Doc said firmly after the hill man tried to push the physician's hands away from his head.

"Pa," Robert said kneeling beside him. "Who did this?"

Festus groaned as he lifted his head and tried to open a swollen eye. "Cooper," he said grabbing Robert's arm. "Them boys tried ta take ma head off!"

"Cooper," Robert said thoughtfully before squeezing Festus shoulder. "Are you talking about Joe, Mark and Hal?"

"Them the ones alright," Festus said with a nod before closing his eyes.

Standing up, Robert turned around just as Matt started for the front door. "I have to help him find them!"

"Wait a second," Doc said sternly shaking his head. "You leave that up to Matt! You're a doctor now remember!"


	5. Chapter 5

"We'll make camp here," Mark said sliding off his horse in the darkness just outside of Dodge.

Joe did the same but Hal stayed on his mount. "Did you really have to beat his Pa like that, Mark?"

"What's the matter with you?" Mark yelled angrily. "Don't you want to see him get his after what he did to our Pa or have you forgotten already that he killed himself in that stinkin prison!"

Hal swallowed hard as he fought back the tears and anger over loosing his father. "Course I do," he yelled. "But it's Robert that should pay for it!"

"He will," Mark seethed. "Even if we have to go after his family one by one, he'll pay!"

Abelia sat at the kitchen table, a cold cup of coffee between her hands as Doc pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time next to her.

"We'll just have to wait it out," he said as Abelia nodded. "I've found that concussions are fickle, sometimes they come out of it right away other times not so fast."

"Here's another pan of cold water," Sally said putting the white porcelain basin on a table next to the sofa before brushing a hand though Robert's hair.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Robert replied taking the woman's hand in his. "I really mean that."

"I know," Sally said with a slight smile as Robert rang out a piece of cloth.

Placing it gently on the hill man's forehead, he sighed with relief when Festus opened his eyes and looked around before making a painful grimace.

"Don't," Robert said when the hill man reached for his head. "It's just a concussion."

What happened?" Festus asked as his brow furrowed. "Only remember bits."

"It's normal," Robert said reassuringly as he stood up to make room for Doc.

"What do you remember?" Doc asked taking Robert's seat.

"Them three a thumpin me," Festus said as Doc lifted the bandage covering the gash on the hill man's head. "Wait'll I get my hands on em!"

"No more swelling or bleeding," Doc said looking up at Robert. "He'll be alright."

Robert nodded as Festus started to sit up. "But that don't mean you can get up just yet, Pa!"

Festus snorted as the younger man pushed him back down. "Wal yer startin ta sound like that onery ol scudder!"

"I learned from the best," Robert replied with a laugh.

"Marshal," Newly said coming up behind Matt at the livery. "Burke told me what happened. You going after them tonight?"

"Yeah," Matt said tightening his saddle. "They couldn't have gone far in the dark."

Newly nodded. "I'm coming with you," he said.

"Alright," Matt stated climbing onto his horse. "Let's go!"

Hal paced in front of the dimly lit campfire as Joe slept soundly beside it and Mark sat on a log staring into it.

"I don't know, Mark," Hal said quietly. "I think we should just go home!"

"Stop yer whining," Mark said angrily. "Or I'll leave you here tomorrow!"

Hal flexed his hands into fists and angrily glared at his brother. "I'm tired of you pushing me around!"

"You are huh," Mark said standing up. "Then why don't you do something about it!"

"Hold it right there!" Matt said stepping out into the clearing, his gun already drawn.

Newly started in from the other side as Hal froze and Joe came up out of his bedroll.

Mark turned around and drew his gun just as Newly stepped into the clearing.

When the younger man's hand dropped to the gun at his side, Matt instinctively pulled the trigger but not before Mark was able to get a shot off.

As Mark fell backwards, Hal screamed in anguish before dropping to his knees next to his older brother and took his limp body into his arms. "I told you this would happen!" he said rocking back and forth.

Just as the sun started to dawn, Matt came though the front door of Festus and Abelia's house. "Doc," he said wildly. "I need you or Robert to come help Newly, he's been shot!"

"Go," Abelia said when Robert looked toward his father. "He'll be fine, go help Newly!"

Robert nodded as he followed Doc and Matt out the door. "I've got him up at your office with Kitty," Matt said making his way back toward the center of town.

"How bad is it, Matt?" Doc asked as they hurried to the physician's office.

Matt stopped at the bottom of the stairs barring the way as he met both their eyes. "It looks bad and you've got more than one," he said directly to Robert. "I got Joeseph Cooper and Harold Holland over at the jail, Mark was wounded in the attack."

"And you want me to help him?" Robert asked as Matt nodded.

"He's the one that shot Newly," Matt replied evenly. "I just want you to do what you can."


	6. Chapter 6

Robert retrieved his medical bag before heading over to the jail where Matt was holding Joseph Cooper and Mark and Hal Holland.

Walking though the door, Robert stopped at the table in Matt's office and looked down at Mark who was still conscious.

"What are you doing here?" Mark asked grimacing in pain.

Robert looked at Matt before he spoke. "You didn't tell him!"

"Nope," Matt said patting Robert's shoulder. "I figured, I'd let you do it."

Robert smirked as Matt left the office. "I'm here to help you," Robert said putting his black bag on the table.

"You're the Doc here?" Mark asked as Robert crossed his arms.

"One of them," he said with a grin.

"I want the other one," Mark said angrily while holding the shoulder wound. "I ain't gonna be owing you anything."

"Sorry," Robert said shaking his head. "He's busy working on the man you shot!"

Putting a hand on Mark's chest to hold him still, Robert tore open the man's shirt where the bullet had entered and smiled.

"The Marshal only winged you," Robert said walking over to the pegs on the wall that held the keys to the cell.

Taking the keys off the wall, he tossed them toward Hal. "Let yourself out of there so you can help me with your brother!"

"You...you trust me to stay," Hal said stepping slowly out of the cell.

"Why, shouldn't I," Robert said opening his bag. "The Marshal's outside, are you going to run?"

"No," Hal said with a snort.

"Are you going to attack me?" Robert said taking out several instruments from his bag.

"Of course not," Hal replied evenly. "Your helping my brother!"

"Well then, I guess I'll have to trust you," Robert said looking at Mark. "Hold him down while I dig that bullet out!"

"Dig it out!" Mark stammered as Hal pushed his brother down.

"Yeah," Robert said picking up a probe. "I don't like using either in such closed quarters. This is safer for...both of us!"

Some time later, Matt looked up from where he sat on the bench outside his office as Robert stepped outside.

"Your shooter's going to be just fine," he said with a slight nod as he walked by. "I'm going to go check on Newly!"

Matt acknowledged the younger man with a nod. "I'm going to ride out to Newly's place and bring back Vera."

"I'll let Doc know," Robert replied climbing the stairs to Doc's office which was familiar territory to him.

Opening the door and stepping inside was almost therapeutic.

"How is he," Robert said as Kitty looked up at him from the stove.

The woman just shrugged her shoulders as Robert went to Doc's side.

"It went in here," Doc said pointing to the bullet wound on Newly's torso. "But it didn't stop there."

"Where is it?" Robert asked looking over Doc's shoulder.

"It's lodged in the tissues surrounding the lung," Doc replied absently as the physician's deft fingers manipulated the organs in the chest cavity while he repaired the damage. "I've dealt with this type of injury before."

"Yeah, I remember reading your notes," Robert said mindful of Kitty's presence. "Can I help?"

"Yes," Doc said taking one step aside. "You can help me keep these bleeders under control. He's lost to much as it is."

"Have you thought about injections of salt water?" Robert asked as he worked. "I've used it in the hospitals in Boston when a patient had lost to much blood."

"I read the articles about it," Doc said quietly. "But I didn't know it had become common practice."

"Only in extreme cases," Robert said evenly. "But it does work."

"We'll see how he does after the surgery," Doc said finally extracting the bullet. "Newly's young, he should be just fine."

Matt helped Vera down from her buckboard before following her up the stairs to Doc's office.

Kitty looked up from cleaning Doc's instruments as Vera rushed though the front door.

"Kitty," she said looking around. "How's Newly?"

"He's in here," Robert said from the door way of Doc's spare room. With a nod aimed toward Kitty, he put a hand on Vera's back and lead her into the spare room. "He's a little weak but otherwise, he'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Vera asked worriedly looking down at her unconscious husband. "He looks so pale."

"It's just from the blood loss," Robert said reassuringly.

Doc came out of his bedroom as Kitty and Matt talked amount themselves.

"Vera here?" he asked as Kitty nodded.

"Robert took her in to see Newly."

"I can't believe he's the Doc," Mark said from inside the jail. "Did you see what he did to me!"

"Only what you deserved," Hal mumbled as Mark kicked him.

"Don't worry about it," Joe replied from the next cell over. "Once my Pa gets here, he'll be lucky to have a job cleaning out the stables!"


	7. Chapter 7

Matt sighed as he opened the door to his office and stepped inside.

Having over heard the conversation taking place in the next room and the telegram he just sent off to Governor Cooper, the Marshal knew he was in for one hell of a fight.

"Hush it up in there!" he yelled angrily while taking a seat at his desk.

With Newly up at Doc's and Festus at home still recovering from the beating they had given him, Matt was relegated to the jail at least for the night until he could get the three men to see the Judge sometime tomorrow.

Kitty of course had understood when Matt told her he wouldn't be home tonight but he knew she hated any part of his job that took him away from her and their son but it was his job and there was nothing he could do but offer up an apology.

Vera sat next to her husband as Doc pulled out his pocket watch and took his pulse for the third time that hour.

"It's defiantly getting stronger," he said with a swipe of his mustache.

"That's good, isn't it?" Vera asked meeting the physician's eyes.

"Yes," Doc said with a nod. "It's very good!"

Stepping out of the room and into his office with Robert, Doc breathed a sigh of relief.

"If you don't need me," Robert said evenly. "I'd like to get on home and check on my Pa."

"That's a good idea," Doc said with a nod. "I've got Newly covered here."

"Thanks, Doc," Robert said grabbing his bag as he headed out the door. "I'll check in with you in the morning!"

"You do that and tell Festus, that I said, he better not be up!"

"I will," Robert replied with a mischievous grin.

Robert quietly let himself into the darkened house and clinched his jaw when he seen his father seated at the kitchen table munching on leftovers.

"Pa," he said as Festus froze. "What are you doing?"

"What's it a look like, I'm a doing?"

"It looks like your out of bed," Robert admonished.

"I was hungry," Festus said looking up. "How's things in town?"

"Alright," Robert said taking a seat beside him. "Newly's going to be fine and Mark Holland as well."

"Can't say, I'm too happy ta hear about that Holland boy," Festus said angrily.

"I know," Robert replied with a slight grin. "How's your head?"

"It ain't throbin no more and I can remember ma name," Festus replied with a wiry grin.

"But, does it hurt?" Robert asked taking off the bandage to get a better look at the wound.

"Only aches," Festus said slowly as Robert smiled.

"Well, like Doc always says, it's a good thing you got such a hard head you stubborn old mule," Robert said stifling a yawn.

"Johnny's in yer old room now but there's two beds in there if in ya want to go ta bed here," Festus said with a nod.

Robert stood up and stretched. "That sounds like a good idea," he said. "You go to bed and then I will."

"I'm going, I'm going," Festus said with a smirk while Robert watched him go to the bedroom he shared with Abelia.

The next day, Governor Cooper arrived on the train and quickly made his way over to the jail.

"Governor," Matt said amicably when the man walked in.

"Marshal," Cooper said snidely. "I can't believe that I've found myself back here in your town again!"

"Yes, sir," Matt said standing up. "And, I'm just as disappointed as you are!"

Cooper snorted as he took his hat off and made his way over to the cells. Then he stood silently there for a moment as he watched his son, Mark and Hal.

"Pa," Joe said upon noticing him. "You got to get us outa here!"

"I don't 'got' to do nothing, Joseph," Cooper said crossing his arms. "I told you boys, after you turned a certain age, you were responsible for your own actions. So this time, I'm letting the law handle this!"

"Pa!" Joseph said angrily. "You can't!"

Cooper turned around before anyone else could protest his decision.

"When do they meet the Judge, Marshal?"

"This afternoon, Governor," Matt replied evenly. "And I don't think he'll look at this second time to kindly!"

"That's fine by me," Cooper said putting in his hat before walking toward the door. "I'll see you there!"

"I really don't think it's necessary that you come with me, Pa," Robert said as they arrived at the Judge's office. "Matt and I are all the witnesses he needs."

"That don't make no never mind," Festus said harshly. "I'm the one that was there! Them boys need ta learn a lesson."

"You're right about that," Robert said as Doc hurried toward them.

"What's he doing here?" he said looking from Festus to Robert.

"Well, I tried..."

"Oh hush," Festus said brushing past the older man. "Ol quackity quack, thinks he knows it all."

"Now, don't you go starting no argument." Doc said sternly. "Thinking that I'll forget you're here cause I won't!"

"I'm going inside," Robert said cutting though the argument and the two men at the same time. "Are you both coming or are you planning on standing out here making a spectacle of yourselves!"

"I'm a comin," Festus said following Robert inside with Doc bringing up the rear.

"Now, I understand that most of this was perpetrated by Mark Holland and Joseph Cooper," Brooker said after hearing the testimony from Matt and Festus. "I'm not saying that Harold Holland Jr. is totally blameless but the burden of responsibility lies heavily on those two."

Mark fumed as the judge pointed to Joe and himself. "Just cause my brother's a little slow don't mean he don't know right from wrong!"

"Your honor," Robert said standing from his spot behind Festus. "May I speak on their behalf."

"You wish to speak on behalf of all three?" Brooker asked slightly dumbfounded.

"Yes, sir," Robert replied with a nod. "I guess besides Joe's father that I've known them longer than anyone here and their not criminals at least not the kind we know, they've just made some bad decisions and well, Hal don't deserve to be locked up with them. I guess, I'm asking for you to go easy on them for his benefit more so than the others."

Brooker nodded before he looked at the three young men. "I will take that into consideration as I prepare my judgement."

"You sure that was such a good idea, son?" Festus asked after Judge Brooker dismissed them.

"There's too many mentally ill people in prison as it is Pa," Robert replied harshly. "What's one more slow boy being locked up going to accomplish and the only one he's got to take care of him is his brother."

"He's right," Doc said quietly as Robert angrily walked off.


	8. Chapter 8

"Take it easy on that beer," Doc said as he watched the hill man gulp down half a mug. "You shouldn't be drinking after a concussion anyway!"

"Wal, this is the first beer I've had in purt near a week," Festus said with an indignant snort. "And I may just have another! Besides, it ain't never hurt me before!"

"Well," Doc said swiping his mustache. "Don't listen to me then but I don't want you coming to me when you're so sick from it you can't see straight!"

"I won't need to," Festus said snidely. "I got Robert if in I'm a needin any help!"

"Oh, you do huh," Doc said tugging angrily on his ear. "And I suppose you won't pay him either!"

Festus gave the doctor a dirty look but kept his comments to himself as he finishing his beer and then looked up expectantly when Matt walked in.

"Where's Robert?" Matt asked as Festus shrugged his shoulders. "Not sure Matthew, he was kinda perturbed bout them boys and all."

"Well," Matt said evenly. "Judge Brooker has reached a verdict and he wants everyone to assemble in his office in half an hour."

"I'll find him, Matthew," Festus said getting to his feet and heading out the door.

Robert had gone in the direction of the stable and Festus knew his son's love of horses often brought him there so it was good a place as any to look first.

"Robert," Festus said aloud stepping inside the darkened barn. "Ya in here, son!"

"Yeah," Robert said coming out of one of the tack room's. "I'm here!"

"Wal, c'mon," Festus said taking Robert's arm. "We got ta go, the Judge done made his decision."

"Already," Robert said straightening his clothes and running a hand though his hair. "Let's go then."

They arrived at Brooker's office just as Matt brought Joe, Mark and Hal inside.

"I guess you're pretty proud of yourself, sticking up for us the way you did!" Mark said as Robert took his seat.

"He didn't have to," Hal said with a smile aimed at Robert.

"I only did what I thought was best," Robert whispered as the Judge walked in.

"I know that this isn't going to be the most ideal situation," Brooker said as he steepled his fingers together. "But it's the best I could do."

Robert wasn't sure why, but a feeling of foreboding filled him as Matt made the three defendants rise.

"Joseph Cooper and Mark Holland, having been found guilty of the crimes against you, I sentence you both to five years hard labor," Brooker said brining down his gavel. "As for Harold Holland Jr. I hereby commit you to the asylum where you will remain for the foreseeable future."

Robert closed his eyes in silent anguish as the Judge stood up to leave. As much as he wanted to help, Hal wasn't his responsibility and with his brother in prison and no one else to watch after him, Robert knew there wasn't any other alternative.

"Well," Robert said once it was just himself, Doc and Festus. "At least I can say, I tried."

"That's right," Doc replied with a nod. "As Brooker said, it's not ideal but at least the boy won't go to prison like his brother."

"I know," Robert said sadly. "But an asylum isn't much better."

Later that night, Doc who had just let Newly go home with Vera to recover from the gunshot wound, was cleaning his various instruments when Robert let himself into his office.

"What's all this," Doc asked as the younger physician spread out several sheets of paper.

"I couldn't sleep so I brought the plans for the hospital," Robert said excitedly. "I wanted you to see them first. I had the architect draw them up before I left Boston. Each one is different depending on if we use an existing building or build our own. And he drew them according to how the building would look in Dodge."

"Yes," Doc replied looking over the first two. "I can see the difference."

"As you can see," Robert said pointing to a rendition of a brick building. "This one uses a new construction while this one," he said pointing to a picture of an all wooden building. "Is using one of Dodge's existing buildings. What do you think?"

"I think they're all good," Doc said with a smile. "We've just got to present them to the town council and see if we could take over that old hotel or if we'll have to build a new building."

"Yeah," Robert said slightly agitated. "The waiting is what's hard to do."

Doc noticed the agitation in Robert's voice but dismissed it as being young and impatient until the younger physician grabbed the edge of his exam table and pitched forward while clutching his chest.

"Easy now, sit down here!" Doc said worriedly before putting an arm around Robert and leading him to the chair next to his desk. Doc's eyes narrowed as he felt the irregular way Robert's heart beat under his hand.

"It'll pass," Robert said taking a seat before reaching into the pocket of his jacket and removing a small vial. "It never lasts more than a few minutes."

Doc watched him take a pill from the vial and put it in his mouth. "What is that you're taking," he said grabbing his stethoscope from his desk.

"Nitroglycerin," Robert said handing the vial to Doc.

The physician had been around medicine long enough to know by looking at the pills just how high the dosage was and how many were missing.

"Pretty high dosage," Doc commented before setting the vial down and reaching over to open Robert's shirt. Placing the diaphragm against the younger man's chest, the doctor listened intently for a moment before Robert spoke.

"What's your diagnosis, Doc?"

Doc sat back in his chair with a sigh before he swiped his mustache. "I'd have to say it's myocarditis."

"And you'd be right," Robert said with a slight smile.

Doc shook his head in disbelief before he leaned forward "Alright, tell me what happened."

"Six months after I got to school, I got sick," Robert said taking a deep breath. "It wasn't anything serious at first. But after a while, I didn't get any better. I awoke one morning at the home of one of my professors who informed me I had been unconscious for a week."

"My god," Doc mumbled. "Why didn't you tell us!"

"I didn't want you all to worry," Robert said firmly. "I kept up with my studies and with his help, I recovered rather quickly. But then, I started having attacks like the one you just witnessed."

"How often?" Doc asked mentally noting the return of color to Robert's cheeks.

"At first it was more than once a day," Robert said sitting up. "After I saw several Doctors, it was determined that the myocarditis is a result of the illness I suffered."

Doc nodded before he spoke. "And the prognosis?"

"Depends," Robert said reaching into the pocket of his pants. "I've been taking this for the last year and it helps keep the attacks down."

Doc took the second vial and opened it. "Digitalis," he said with a nod.

"Of course, I've had to periodically change the dosage as the symptoms have gotten worse," Robert said quietly.

"So that's why you were in such a rush to finish school early," Doc stated as Robert nodded slightly.

"One of the reasons," Robert said evenly. "When your faced with your own mortality, a lot of things became quite clear and well, I wanted to be with my family instead of miles away at school."

"You're not going to die," Doc said sternly as Robert scoffed.

"Not right away at least," Robert replied quickly. "But you and I both know, this is a disease that has no cure."

"No but there are steps you can take," Doc said with a nod. "Starting with getting plenty of rest..."

"And slowing down," Robert said with a grin. "I've heard it all before, Doc."

"And you're going to do it!" Doc said standing up. "I want you to sleep here and we'll talk about a treatment plan in the morning."

"Alright," Robert said slowly getting to his feet. "Just do me one favor, will you?"

"What is it?" Doc asked meeting his eyes.

"I don't want anyone but us to know about this," Robert said gently.

"Not even your parents?" Doc asked slightly surprised.

"Please, Doc," Robert said shaking his head.

Doc nodded as he lead Robert into his spare room. "I'll keep it to myself for now," he said once the younger man was settled. "But I won't lie to them, ever."

Robert nodded knowingly. "I understand and I wouldn't ask you to," he said with a wiry grin as the older man turned down the lamp. "By the way, it's good to be home."

Doc watched from the doorway until Robert started to snore softly. And then he shuffled quietly over to his desk and sat down. Moving the vials Robert had given him aside, he tiredly took off his glasses and rested his head in his hands.

Saying a silent prayer for Robert, Doc thought about his old friend, Judge John Kendall who came to him with virtually the same aliment. But Doc hoped Robert's age and physic would allow him to combat the disease where John's could not. Because deep down inside, the physician didn't just look upon the younger man as someone to mentor and share his medical knowledge with, the physician thought, that if he'd ever had a son, he would have been like Robert.


	9. Chapter 9

Matt was up early the next morning to be ready for the state prison wagon to come pick up Joseph Cooper and Mark Holland. As for Hal, his transportation would come later until then the boy would remain in Matt's jail.

"Governor," Matt said as Cooper stepped inside the jail shortly before the wagon was scheduled to show up.

"Marshal," Cooper said with a slight nod and a subdued voice. "I'd like to have a few minutes to say good bye to my boy."

"Sure," Matt said with a wave of his head toward the back of the jail. "Go on in and take as much time as you'd like."

"Thank you," Cooper said going though the door that separated the cells from Matt's office.

Roughly thirty minutes later, the Governor stopped in front of Matt's desk. "Damn shame," he said when Matt looked up. "But they have to take responsibility, don't you agree?"

"I do," Matt said with a nod. "And I'm glad that you think so to!"

"Yes, well," Cooper said with a slight nod. "I'll be leaving now."

"Alright," Matt said watching the man go.

Shaking his head, he went back to writing his report as a knock on the door stopped him again.

"It's open," he said impatiently before looking up.

Matt saw the prison wagon parked outside as the driver walked in.

"Marshal," the deputy said with a slight nod as Matt stood up.

"I'll get the two you'll be taking with you," Matt said handing him the paper work before taking two sets of shackles out of his desk. Then he took the keys off the wall before going though the door where the cells were.

"Alright you two," Matt said as Mark and Joe meekly stood up.

"Mark," Hal said as his brother brushed past him. "I'm not gonna know what to do, Mark!"

"You'll be alright," Mark said meeting his eyes. "Just do like I told you!"

"Alright, Mark," Hal said with a nod as he sat back down and watched the Marshal put the shackles on his brother and Joe.

Afterward, Matt lead the two outside and watched as the driver put them in the back of the wagon and locked the door.

"See you next time, Marshal," he said climbing back up to the drivers seat.

Matt hooked his thumbs into his belt as he watched the wagon drive away. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but he had a nagging feeling this wouldn't be the last he seen of those boys.

"Well," Robert said from the window in Doc's office as the wagon rolled by. "They've been picked up. And to think, I once called them my friends."

"Can't say that I'm happy about it," Doc said from his chair at his desk while sipping a cup of coffee. "So young, so much ahead of them."

"You ain't getting melancholy on me now, are you Doc?" Robert said taking the seat next to his desk.

"Maybe a little," he said with a sigh as Robert smiled.

"I never intended for you to find out either but I'm glad you did."

"I would have figured it out sooner or later," Doc said sternly. "And eventually, you're going to have to tell your family."

"Eventually," Robert said quietly. "In the meantime, I'm going to just go on like I've always done."

"And Sally?" Doc asked taking a sip of coffee.

"That's another matter," Robert said standing up. Pacing away from the physician, he ran a hand along the back of his neck before he spoke. "I want to marry her of course because, I love her. But, is it fair to tie her down to a man that doesn't know how long he's got to live?"

"Well," Doc replied softly. "Don't you think that's her decision to make?"

"Well, yes," Robert said with a shrug. "But what about our children? One day, I'll leave her a widow, how could I leave children behind as well."

"That's something you're going to have to work out," Doc said sitting forward. "But right now, I want you to see what I've found."

"Alright," Robert said taking a seat next to Doc's desk. "What did you find out?"

"Well," Doc said sliding over a journal he had been keeping over the years. "Besides FoxGlove, there's also Hawthorn and Wormwood that I've found to treat conditions of the heart."

"And White Willow Bark is good for inflammation which one of the doctor's I seen prescribed me to drink at least twice a day."

"And," Doc asked as Robert shook his head.

"It gave me a constant stomach ache," Robert replied grimacing. "It was to acidic."

Doc nodded. "We'll try smaller does spread out over the day instead or we could incorporate a powder form in food."

"That may work," Robert said with a nod. "But I never ground it into a powder before."

"I'll show you how," Doc said looking up as Matt came though the door.

"I was hoping to find you here, Robert," Matt said as the younger man stood up.

"What can I do for you, Marshal," Robert asked.

"Hal is asking to see you, he says, he's not feeling to good," Matt said with a sigh. "I don't think it's anything..."

"No," Doc said with a nod. "I'll go."

"It's alright, Doc," Robert said meeting his eyes. "I'm just going over to the jail. I'll be right back."

Doc nodded as Robert grabbed his doctor's bag before heading out the door.

"What's all this?" Matt said noticing the blue prints spread out on Doc's exam table.

"Robert brought these to me last night," Doc replied pointing to one print in particular. "This one would be perfect for that old hotel if the city would consent to give it up."

"Only one way to find out," Matt said with a smile. "Why don't you ask them!"

"Well," Doc replied sarcastically. "That hasn't occurred to me, Marshal!"

Matt laughed as he headed over to the door. "I'm going to the Long Branch for a cup of coffee, want to join me?"

"Yes," Doc said with a nod. "I think that I will."

Robert opened the door of the jail and walked inside. Closing the door behind him, he headed over to the cells.

"Hal," Robert said when he seen the boy sitting on his cot against the wall. "The Marshal said, you weren't feeling well?"

Hal shook his head no as Robert smiled. "Well, why don't you tell me about it," he said watching for any sign of physical distress. When the boy seemed to double over in apparent discomfort, Robert didn't hesitate to grab the keys to the cell off the wall and unlock the door.

"I'm here," Robert said putting a hand on the boys shoulder.

Hal came up quickly with a gun cocked and aiming right for the doctor's chest.

"Thank you," Hal said quietly. "But I need your help to get out of here instead."

"Alright," Robert said putting his bag on the floor as he straightened up. "How do you want to do this."

"Morning, Sam," Matt said stepping into the Long Branch with Doc behind him.

"Sam," Doc said as the bartender nodded at both of them.

"Coffee," Sam said putting down two cups on the counter.

"That's what we're here for," Matt said looking around. "Kinda quiet today?"

"Seems that way, Marshal," Sam said as Louie suddenly rushed though the doors.

"Marshal!"

"What is it, Louie?" Matt asked carefully aware that everything was a crisis where the drunk was concerned.

"You got ta stop them!" Louie yelled pointing toward the stable.

"Stop who," Matt asked as Doc watched from the bar.

"Robert and that boy from the jail," Louie yelled. "They just took off on two horse's straight outa town and I ain't for certain but it looked like that boy had a gun!"

Matt started for the door as Doc quickly followed.

"They're not here!" Matt said running into the jail. The keys to the cells were still inside the lock and Robert's medical bag was still on the floor.

"I got to go after them," Matt said starting to head outside.

"Matt, wait!" Doc yelled as the Marshal stopped in his tracks. "Saddle me a horse to, I'm going with you!"

"You," Matt said looking more than just surprised. "Why, Doc?"

"Let's just say, it's a matter of life and death," Doc replied moving past him. "And you better get Festus. Then meet me back here, I'll be ready to go."

"Alright," Matt said climbing onto Buck who had already been saddled and waiting outside the jail.

Doc moved quickly to his office and once inside, he grabbed the vials that Robert had given him the night before. Placing them into his pockets, he headed over to the cabinet he kept his medicine in and took out a small vial of liquid and a syringe.

Putting those into his bag, he grabbed his hat before heading downstairs to meet Matt and Festus.


	10. Chapter 10

"Doc," Festus said as the physician mounted the horse, Matt had brought for him. "You gonna tell us what all this is about!"

"You'll find out soon enough," Doc said shaking his head. "Please don't ask me any questions right now! We just got to get to them as quick as we can!"

"Alright then," Matt said spurring his horse forward. "Let's go and we'll talk about it later!"

Festus didn't like being left in the dark about what Matt had said Doc told him. A matter of life and death but who's life remained to be seen.

Robert rode next to Hal out of town and once they were a good distance away, he decided it was time to find out what the plan was.

"You going to tell me why you're doing this?"

"It's what my brother wants," Hal said keeping the pistol trained on Robert.

"You always do what your brother wants, Hal," Robert said evenly. "Don't you think it's time you did what you wanted!"

"Maybe," Hal said thoughtfully. "We'll see."

Robert shrugged his shoulders as they continued to ride but a short time later, he heard a sudden burst of several gunshots and wondered if it was Mark and Joe's doing.

"C'mon," Hal said taking the reins of Robert's horse. "We got ta hurry."

Matt and Festus took the point while Doc rode behind so that the Marshal and deputy could keep an eye on the tracks.

"I don't like this," Matt commented as they rode. "These tracks are following the exact path that prison wagon's taken."

"I saw that to, Matthew," Festus said grimly.

Matt stopped his horse suddenly as he and Festus heard several gunshots in the distance.

"Can't be very far ahead," Matt said looking back at Doc. "You can keep up, Doc?"

"Yes, keep going," Doc said eagerly trying to catch up.

Matt scanned the horizon as they rode and then sucked in a deep breath when he and Festus rounded a bend in the road.

"The prison wagon," Matt said stopping his horse and sliding off.

Festus followed as Matt checked the driver and the deputy but both were dead.

"Matthew," Festus said from the rear of the wagon. "That Cooper boy is in here and he's dead!"

"Looks like the deputy got in one good shot before they could get away," Matt said with a sigh as Doc rode up.

"Is Robert here?" he asked as Festus shook his head.

"Them two brothers and him are still runnin it looks like from the way these here tracks look!"

"Festus," Matt said after noticing the worry on Doc's face. "We'll bury these bodies later, let's try to find them boys and Robert first."

"Good idea, Matthew," Festus said in complete agreement. "Cause we ain't dealing with just a beatin no more, them boys done started killin!"

"Now what, Mark," Hal asked as he and Mark rode double.

"Now we get ourselves to Mexico," Mark replied looking at Robert. "Because I'm not serving time or letting them hang me! But we can't think bout doing that with him taggin along!"

"What you going to do, Mark?" Hal asked as his older brother stopped the horse and climbed down.

"Don't you worry bout that, Hal," Mark said pulling Robert, who's hands were tied in front of him, off his horse. "You just ride on up ahead and I'll catch up to you!"

"What's the matter, Mark," Robert said taking a step back. "You don't want your little brother to see what kind of coward you are. That you would kill an unarmed and tied up man."

"You ain't gonna kill him, are you Mark?" Hal said looking at his brother.

"What do you want me to do, Hal?" Mark yelled. "We got to get out of here and we don't need any witnesses! Now get like I told you!"

Hal looked from his brother to Robert as he fought with himself over whether to listen to Hal or not.

"I can't," Hal said sliding off his horse and going to Robert's side. "I won't let you kill him, Mark!"

"Get out of the way!" Mark yelled angrily.

"No," Hal said as Mark cocked the gun.

Stepping forward, Mark grabbed Hal's shirt and pulled him back as he brought the gun up but Hal twisted himself lose and shoved his brother causing the gun to go off.

"Hal," Mark yelled in anguish dropping to his knees as his younger brother fell backwards bleeding from his chest.

Robert knew that this could be the only chance he had to wrestle the gun away from Mark since the other man was distracted by his brother's wound.

Stepping forward, he raised his hands above Mark's head and brought both of them down hard on the back of the man's neck. But Mark was bigger and stronger than Robert and the blow only caused him to explode in a furious rage.

Getting to his feet, Mark grabbed Robert's arm and pulled the physician toward him.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Mark spat angrily as Robert kicked Mark's feet out from under him.

As Mark fell, the gun dislodged and both men went for it.

With Robert on top of him, Mark rolled to his side and reached for the weapon as Robert started to feel his chest tighten and his breath start to get short but he forced himself to continue to fight for control of the gun.

"They went this a way, Matthew," Festus said following the tracks the horses left behind.

"Alright," Matt said following Festus down a narrow path when they heard a single gunshot.

"This way!" Matt yelled before pushing his horse though the dense brush.

Cresting the top of the hill, Matt stopped his horse and slid off when he seen all three men on the ground just a few feet away.

"Doc," Matt said as Festus slid quickly off of Ruth before he ran to Robert's side.

"Son," Festus said dropping to his knees as Robert grabbed his shirt. "We're here!"

"Can't...breathe," Robert gasped painfully before losing consciousnesses as Festus looked for a wound but was mystified when he didn't find one.

"Let me in here," Doc said kneeling beside Festus.

Opening his bag, Doc reached inside and took out the vial of liquid and the syringe. Sliding the needle into the vial, Festus watched Doc draw a substantial amount of the fluid into the syringe before pushing up the sleeve of Robert's shirt and after finding the vein at the crock of his elbow, Doc inserted the needle and slowly pushed the plunger.

Tossing the empty syringe back into his bag, he took out his stethoscope.

"Doc," Festus said cradling Robert's head as the physician listened to his son's chest. "What's happened?"

Doc shook his head as he let the stethoscope hang from his neck. "Festus," Doc said meeting his friends eyes. "He didn't want me to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Festus asked slowly.

"Robert," Doc said swiping at his mustache. "Well, he's not well, not well at all."

"He's sick, Doc?" Festus asked looking down at his son as Doc nodded. "How sick?"

"He's dying, Festus," Doc said quietly before putting a hand on the hill man's shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

Doc watched from a corner of his spare room where he and Festus had placed Robert earlier that day and waited for any sign that he might awaken.

"But, why wouldn't ya tell me, Doc!" Festus said quietly but the tone of his voice betrayed his anger. "I'm his Pa!"

Robert heard the argument though the fog of coherence but was to weak to do much about it.

"Pa," he said barely above a whisper but it was enough to capture Festus and Doc's attention. "Not Doc's fault...I made him promise..."

"It's alright, Robert," Doc said reassuringly. "I don't want you worrying about anything right now."

"That's right," Festus said standing on one side of the bed while the physician stood across from him. "Me and ol Doc just havin a discussion, is all."

Robert smirked slowly. "Sounds like you two were arguing to me," he said slowly opening his eyes. "How long have I been out?"

"A few hours," Doc said tugging on his ear. "You had me worried there for a while."

"Sorry," Robert mumbled as Doc sat down next to him and placed the diaphragm of his stethoscope against his chest. "How am I doing, Doc?"

"Better than you were," Doc replied with a hesitant smile.

"But," Robert prompted as Doc shook his head.

"But, you're not no where near normal rhythm," Doc said evenly.

"How long?" Robert said with a sigh as Doc looked at Festus. "No more secrets, Doc."

"Days," Doc said quietly.

Robert smiled as he turned to look at Festus. "Pa," he said gently. "Mark, I had to shoot him."

"Matthew knows that," Festus said with a warm smile. "He's purty sure the guns them boys had come from Mr. Cooper. So's he done put it out over the wire to have him arrested."

"And Mark?" Robert asked softly.

"Dead," Festus replied gently. "Hal and Joe as well."

Robert nodded as he took a shallow breath. "I'd like to see Sally now."

"Sure, son," Festus said quietly before putting a gentle hand on Robert's shoulder. "They're all here already so I'll have the gal come in right now!"

"Thanks, Pa," Robert replied before looking back at Doc. "Promise me one thing, Doc."

"What is it, son," Doc said sitting forward.

"Don't let what's going to happen to me stop you from building the hospital."

"I won't," Doc said putting a hand on his arm as Sally sat down on the other side of the bed. "I've got somethings to do," he said excusing himself to give the young lovers time to be alone.

Quietly closing the door behind him, Doc walked past Kitty as she smiled at him encouragingly though the silent tears she shared with Abelia.

Festus stood at the window, his back to them all and Doc watched him a moment before he went to him.

"Festus," he said quietly.

"Go...away!"

The hill man's words were so cold and angry that Abelia gasped as Doc stepped back.

"Festus," she said as Doc shook his head.

"It's alright," he said looking at her with sadness. "He'll be alright."

Doc looked up as Newly, along with Vera's help, came though the door of his office.

"Newly," Doc said leading the deputy over to his chair. "I didn't expect you to be here today."

"Wanted to show you this," Newly said passing a few sheets of paper to Doc. "The Marshal told me what happened to Robert and I've had this at my shop."

"This is Indian medicine?" Doc asked after scanning the first page.

"Yes," Newly said evenly. "But, there may be something that can help him, look at Dogbane in combination with the Foxglove."

"Restored natural heart rhythm and controlled sudden bursts of irregularities," Doc said with a slight grin. "You wrote this?"

Newly nodded. "It's the notes I took from that medicine man when I treated that outlaws baby for measles some years back."

"Yes," Doc said thoughtfully. "I remember, you spent several days there. I didn't know you learned all this."

"We didn't have much else in common to talk about but medicine," Newly replied with a smile. "Dogbane grows out behind my place so I brought you some of the rootstock."

Vera handed him the canvass sack that held the plant. "Of course," Newly said as the physician took out the plant. "The dosage will have to come from trial and error."

Doc nodded. "As with most medicine," he said knowingly.

"Anything I can do to help?" Newly asked as Doc shook his head no.

"You think it'll help, Robert," Abelia asked as Vera helped Newly to his feet.

"It's not a cure," Newly said gently. "I wish it was..."

"But if we can control the symptoms, it's as good as a cure," Doc interjected as Newly nodded.

A scream from the spare room had Doc moving before anyone really knew what happened.

"Robert," Sally cried as Doc rushed into the bedroom and headed for the bed. "What's happening?"

Doc was able to access the situation rather quickly. Just like the two previous attacks, Robert clutched his chest and struggled to breathe as the physician prepared another syringe of nitroglycerin.

Finding the vein in Robert's arm, Doc slowly pressed the plunger releasing the medicine that the physician knew would only offer a short reprieve from the inevitable.

Watching Robert cease his struggle to take a breath made the physician breathe a sigh of relief because Doc knew eventually, nothing would stop the attacks and Robert would die.

Placing his stethoscope against the younger man's chest, he silently nodded.

Satisfied that for the moment, Robert was out of immediate danger, he looked up to see Newly watching from the doorway as Sally wept in Abelia's arms and she and Festus did their best to control their own emotions.

"He'll sleep now," Doc said bringing the blanket up to Robert's chin. "I'm not going to give up," he said getting to his feet. "I'll start that new medicine in the morning."

Newly nodded. "And, I'll help any way I can," he said as Festus stepped further into the room.

"How...how's it happen, Doc," Festus said looking at his oldest friend for answers. "How's a young feller like him get sick like that and dyin?"

Doc shook his head as he went to the hill man. "I wish, I could tell you but I can't," Doc said quietly meeting his sad eyes. "Let me get you a drink."

"Don't want nothing," Festus said taking a seat next to Robert. "Just want ta sit with my boy."


	12. Chapter 12

When Matt checked the telegraph office the next morning, he was relieved to have confirmation from the Texas Marshal near the boarder that Cooper was taken into custody after trying to covertly enter Mexico.

Climbing the stairs to Doc's office, the Marshal let himself in as Doc stirred a pot on the stove.

"I certainly hope that's not your breakfast," Matt said watching the greenish goo bubble as the physician tended to it.

"It's a new treatment for Robert," Doc said tugging at his ear. "I'm trying to boil it down to a certain consistency."

"Well," Matt said stepping away. "Let's hope that it works."

"That's what we're hoping for," Doc said letting the mixture boil as Matt held up the telegram. "What's that?"

"Oh, not much," Matt said with a mischievous grin. "Just Governor Cooper's been taken into custody!"

"Well," Doc said with a nod. "That is good news!"

"Can I tell him?" Matt asked as Doc nodded before shuffling to the spare room and opening the door.

Festus snored softly from the chair next to Robert's bed but woke up once the physician entered the room.

"Matt's here," Doc said taking the other seat next to Robert.

Festus nodded at the Marshal as Doc pulled out his pocket watch and checked Robert's pulse before rousing the younger man from a deep sleep.

"Matt's got something to tell you," Doc said once Robert opened his eyes.

"What is it, Marshal," Robert asked wearily.

"Governor Cooper's been apprehended," Matt said before clinching his jaw. "And he's admitted to giving Joe, Mark and Hal those guns."

Robert nodded slowly before closing his eyes again. Doc shook his head before standing up. Putting a gentle hand on Festus shoulder as he walked by, he and the Marshal silently left the room.

"He's not going to make it," Matt said quietly. "Is he, Doc?"

"Depends," Doc said resolutely. "If this medicine works, he's still got a chance."

"How long before you know," Matt asked fully aware that the younger man already seemed, at least to him, to be on deaths door.

"Sometimes, it's just a matter of hours," Doc replied. "Otherwise, it could be a few days."

Matt nodded as he headed for the door. "Let me know," he said indicating the spare room. "If things don't work out, Festus...may need my help."

"I will, Matt," Doc said with a nod. "Count on it."

Doc went back to the boiling pot and stirred it again. After the mixture started to separate, the physician knew it was ready.

Quickly draining the vegetable matter from the fluid that had fallen to the bottom, the doctor poured the hot clear liquid into a clear glass beaker to cool off.

"Doc," Festus said stepping out of the spare room. "Is that the new medicine?"

"Yes," Doc said swiping at his mustache. "I'm almost ready to try it on him."

"What ya think his chances are?" Festus asked hesitantly.

"I don't want to get your hopes up, Festus," Doc replied as gently as he could. "I've always tried to be honest with you."

"I know that, Doc," Festus said quietly. "It's just hard..."

"I know," Doc said in agreement. "It's hard for me to."

As Festus watched Doc take out the equipment he'd need to mix up the new medicine, it dawned on the hill man that the physician didn't just look at Robert as just another patient that needed his help but a member of his family that he was quite possibly going to lose and that he was hurting as well because of it.

"Doc," Festus said as Doc looked up at him. "No matter what happens, I want ta say thanks...for everything yer doing."

"Well, you don't have to," Doc said with a wan smile. "Now, let's go see if this works."

Festus nodded as he followed Doc into the room where Robert still slept.

Taking his seat next to Robert, Doc knew the fastest way to introduce medicine into a sick body was though the blood which is what he was going to do now but eventually if the medicine worked, he'd find a way for Robert to just take enough once a day to keep the symptoms under control.

After the physician injected Robert with the contents of the syringe, Doc took his journal and pencil from the table next to Robert's bed and made several notes to ensure he didn't repeat the same amount of medicine twice.

Afterward, Doc used his stethoscope to listen to Robert's heart while Festus waited patiently for any sign of improvement.

"Anything," Festus asked after Doc sat up straight.

"Not yet," Doc said shaking his head. "It's going to take time."

Festus sighed impatiently as he looked at his son. "Robert don't have much time though, does he Doc?" he asked quietly.

Doc just shook his head as he wrapped his fingers around the younger man's wrist. "No, Festus," Doc said slowly. "He don't."

Newly climbed down slowly from the wagon as Vera met him from the other side. "You sure, you're going to be alright by yourself," she asked as Newly held his side.

"Yes," he said with a boyish grin. "You go do your shopping and I'll be up at Doc's when you get done."

"Alright," Vera said watching her husband take one step at a time.

Once he was on the landing, Vera finally moved onto the general store as Newly stepped into Doc's office.

"Newly," Doc said coming out of the spare room when he heard the door open and close. "You didn't have to come all the way into town today."

"I wanted to," Newly said taking the seat next to Doc's desk. "Besides, Vera had a few things to get at the store."

"I'm glad you did," Doc said handing the younger man his journal. "I started the dogbane and foxglove this morning."

"Any change?" Newly said looking over the formula as Doc shook his head no.

"One part dogbane and two parts foxglove," Doc said tugging at his ear. "Next, I'm going to try the exact opposite."

"Good idea," Newly said handing the journal back to the physician as Festus poked his head out the door of the spare room.

"He's comin around, Doc," Festus said excitedly as Doc stood up.

Festus stepped aside as the physician and Newly came into the room.

"Well," Doc said taking a seat next to Robert's bed. "How you feeling?"

"A little better," Robert said wearily as Doc used his stethoscope to listen to the younger man's heart.

"Any pain," Doc asked taking the instrument away.

"Not as bad," Robert replied quietly. "Pa said, you tried something?"

"Yes," Doc said looking over at Newly. "It was really his idea to try dogbane."

"Dogbane," Robert commented. "What's the dosage?"

Doc filled him in on what he'd done so far and what he was planning on doing next.

"I agree," Robert said closing his eyes from exhaustion.

"Is it working, Doc," Festus asked once they all left the room.

"Hard to say right now," Doc said as Newly nodded in agreement. "But, his heart sounds stronger and the rhythm has slowed."

"Those are all good signs," Newly said with a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

The next dose that Doc gave Robert, he increased the dogbane but instead of the desired effect, the physician was flabbergasted to find out that it seemed to have the exact opposite.

And after another serious attack, Doc had to wander if he was doing more harm than good.

Having sent Festus into his own room for rest, Doc stayed constantly by Robert's side monitoring his increasingly unstable heart rhythm.

Only leaving the room momentarily to check on the hill man, Doc returned to Robert's side. But the first thing he noticed, was the younger man no longer labored to breathe.

With a sense of dread, he picked up his stethoscope and placed it against Robert's chest.

(Jail)

Matt stood up from his desk and watched as a Marshal from Texas stopped his horse, and a second one just in front of the jail.

Opening the door, Matt clinched his jaw as Governor Cooper, shackled at the wrists, stepped inside.

"Nice to see you again, Governor," Matt said with a curt nod.

"Go to hell," Cooper replied angrily as Matt slightly smiled.

"I think that's strictly reserved for you, sir," the Marshal said taking the keys for the cells off the wall. "I think you remember our accommodations."

Cooper stepped inside the cell that had only the day before housed his son and turned back around to Matt.

"What'd you do with my boy?" he asked as Matt sighed.

"Buried on Boot Hill," Matt replied evenly. "Next to Mark and Hal Holland!"

Cooper nodded as Matt continued. "You'll see the judge tomorrow, which will give you plenty of time to think about the lives you've destroyed."

(Doc's office)

"And then," Doc said later meeting Newly's eyes. "Robert's heart rate, breathing, color, everything was normal!"

"I still can't believe it," Newly said with a broad smile. "And you thought, you'd lost him!"

"Not thought," Doc said swiping his mustache. "I was sure he was gone!"

"Well, thank God he wasn't!" Newly said with a grin. "At least, now we know, dogbane works."

"Yes it does," Doc said shaking his head. "I still have to get the exact dose down but for now he's out of danger."

"That's great news," Newly said as Festus came out of Robert's room.

"He says, he's hungry, Doc," Festus said with a smile. "What ya want me ta tell him!"

"Tell him, he can have anything he wants," Doc said with a broad smile.

"Anything!" Festus said surprised.

"That's what I said," Doc replied excitedly. "He needs to get his strength back so I want you to go to Delmonico's and bring back anything he wants!"

"He says, he just wants some of Abelia's cookin," Festus said heading toward the door. "I'm gonna go get her ta bring something over."

"Good idea," Doc replied with a nod. "Fried chicken and potatoes would be just what he needs."

"Wal, now yer thinkin the same thing I'm a thinkin," Festus said with a grin.

"That's dangerous," Doc mumbled shaking his head. "Now go get that boy something to eat!"

"I'm going," Festus said rushing down the stairs.

"C'mon," Doc said leading Newly into the spare room. "Robert, tell Newly here how your feeling now!"

"Never better," Robert replied with a grin. "No chest pain, shortness of breathe or irregular beats for the last couple hours."

"Good," Newly replied. "We'll keep a log on how long the effects last so we can figure out how much dogbane you'll need for the whole day."

"That's what me and Doc were discussing as well," Robert replied with a nod. "I'd like to see those notes you took from what that medicine man told you. There may be more we can use that we don't know about."

"Later, alright," Doc said pulling out his watch. "You just rest now, that's the best medicine."

"Sure, Doc," Robert said as the physician took his pulse.

"Still normal," Doc said tugging at his ear. "You are one lucky individual!"

"Don't I know it," Robert said meeting his eyes. "I'm just sorry that Mark, Hal and Joe weren't all as lucky!"

"Well," Newly said thoughtfully. "Governor Cooper is the one that's going to pay for that."

"That's what I'm hoping," Matt said stepping into the room. "I wanted to come by personally and let you know that I've got him."

"Thank you, Marshal," Robert replied with a nod and a slight smile.

(Jail)

After Festus came back from home, he entered the jail to tell Matt the news about Robert but didn't find him at his desk.

"Matthew," he said opening the door that separated the cells from the office.

Cooper got up from where he was seated on the cot as Festus caught sight of the man.

"They got ya, did they?" Festus said stepping up to the cell.

"What's it to you?" Cooper said curtly raising up to his full length.

"Cause it was you who gave them boys guns which almost cost my son his life," Festus replied angrily. "I ain't apt ta forget that!"

"You ain't huh!" Cooper said harshly turning his back on Festus. "What you gonna do about it deputy!"

"Ain't got ta do nuthin," Festus said slowly. "The judge'll take care of you."

Cooper whirled around, his hand level with his waist and the hill man just barely got a glimpse of the cold black steel of a gun.

Matt nodded as Doc walked him out. "Glad to see he's feeling better," the Marshal said as he looked around. "Where's Festus?"

"I sent him home sometime ago to being Robert back something to eat," Doc said as Matt started for the door.

Grabbing the door knob, the Marshal froze at the sound of a gun shot. From where, he wasn't sure but it sounded like it came from the direction of the jail.

"Festus," Matt said before rushing down the stairs.

"Newly," Doc said grabbing his black bag when the deputy appeared in the doorway. "Stay with Robert! I'm going to follow Matt!"

"Alright," Newly said concerned. "Be careful, Doc!"

Matt ran into the jail, his revolver drawn and stopped in his tracks when he seen Festus standing unscathed, his gun still in his right hand, in front of the locked cell where Cooper lay in a scarlet pool.

"Festus," Matt said quietly taking the still warm gun from his hand. "What have you done?"

Doc hurried into the jail as the hill man answered.

"He had a gun, Matthew," Festus said so softly that Matt strained to hear him.

Matt grabbed the keys from the wall and entered the cell as Doc followed but the Marshal knew just by the sheer amount of blood there was little the physician was going to be able to do.

Patting down the body, Matt lifted Cooper's hands but found no weapon.

"Where is it?" Matt said looking up to meet his friends eyes.

"I saw it, Matthew," Festus said evenly. "He turned around and he had something in his hand."

"Maybe it's under him," Doc said grabbing the Governor's jacket as Matt helped him turn the man to his side.

"Nothing here," Matt said with a sigh as he stood up. "Festus, do you know what this looks like! If we don't find that weapon...I'll have..."

"I know, Matthew," Festus said stepping forward. "But, I know what I saw!"

"Matt," Doc said as the Marshal whirled around. "Look at this," he said reaching into the puddle of blood, he picked up a square metal case and handed it to the Marshal.

Matt clinched his jaw as he opened the case and showed the contents to the hill man. "It's a cigarette case, Festus."

Festus eyes narrowed, it was the same color as the stock of a gun and even Matt had to agree that in a split second decision, in someone's hand it would be hard to tell the difference between that and a gun but it wasn't a weapon.


	14. Chapter 14

Matt sat down at his desk after Percy Crump finished removing the body and cleaning up the cell.

He rubbed his forehead as Doc watched him. "Headache?" he asked as Matt looked up.

"Yeah," Matt said with a nod. "A big one!"

"Question is, what are you going to do about it?"

"Well, nothing at the moment," Matt said looking over to where Festus was seated at the table in his office. "The judge will be here tomorrow, I'm going to have to let him handle this."

Festus listened detached from the conversation but he heard it none the less.

"I'm sure sorry-er, than I don't know what, Matthew," he said as Doc turned around.

"So am I, Festus," Matt said sighing as Doc put a hand on Festus shoulder.

"I think we can all agree that the Governor intended for the cigarette case to look like a gun," Doc said gently. "Festus was just the one he targeted first."

"Or," Matt said thoughtfully. "It was his intentions to target Festus in the first place because he knew, Festus would be the most upset over what happened."

"And, even you know, Matt," Doc said looking at the Marshal. "When anyone is angry or upset, their thought process tends to be shorter."

"It's a defense at least," Matt stated with a nod as the door to the jail opened up and Kitty along with Abelia stepped inside.

"So, this is where you've all been hiding," Kitty said sarcastically.

"What was the shooting about?" Abelia asked as Festus cringed.

"Yeah," Kitty replied. "Newly and Robert said, you all came to investigate it and hadn't returned."

"So," Abelia asked looking at all three men. "What happened?"

"You should probably brace yourselves," Doc said gently as Matt nodded.

"Festus shot Governor Cooper," Matt said cutting to the chase as Kitty and Abelia both looked at the hill man appalled.

"Festus?" Abelia said taking a step toward the table. Feeling sick to her stomach, she put a hand on it for support as she peered into her husband's eyes. "You didn't...did you?"

Festus nodded silently as Abelia closed her eyes. Fully aware of what her husband had done, she turned to look at Matt.

"What's going to happen now, Marshal?"

"He'll have to see the judge tomorrow," Matt said with a slight nod. "I'm not planning on keeping him here unless the judge orders it."

Abelia nodded before turning back around to her husband. "Why?" she said slightly sniffling as her emotions started to get the best of her.

"Bee," Festus said putting a hand on hers. "I thought he had a gun!"

"But he didn't?" Abelia asked as Doc stepped forward.

"It was a cigarette case. We all feel, it was intended to look that way for the sole purpose of getting himself shot and Festus was his intended target," Doc stated as Matt nodded.

"And if the judge don't agree?" Abelia said looking up at Doc. "Then what?"

Robert grinned appreciatively when Sally gave him another bite of mashed potatoes.

"You might want to slow down there a bit," Newly said a smile. "I don't think Doc meant for you to stuff yourself when he said you could have something to eat."

"You're probably right," Robert replied with a wiry grin. "I just don't remember when I had better."

"Thank you," Sally replied wiping his chin. "I made them!"

"You did?" Robert asked with a smile. "They taste just like Abelia's."

"She's been showing me how to cook so that you won't starve to death when we get married," Sally said excitedly.

Robert smiled as Sally stepped out of the room to put the food away in the basket they brought. "I wonder what's keeping Pa," he said worried.

"It's probably just Marshal business," Newly replied evenly. "Don't worry about it."

"I won't," Robert said moving slightly to get more comfortable. "I'll be glad when Doc let's me out of this bed."

"That won't be for awhile," Doc said stepping into the conversation. "Sally tells me, you ate a whole plate of food."

"He sure did," Newly said with a smirk. "We were getting a little worried. What happened down there?"

"There was some trouble at the jail," Doc said wrapping his fingers around Robert's wrist before pulling his pocket watch from his jacket. "But it's been taken care of, nothing you need to concern yourself with," he said checking Robert's pulse.

"Did it have anything to do with my Pa," Robert asked quietly as Doc's grip on his wrist tightened and his heart rate increased.

"It's a little fast," Robert said meeting Doc's eyes.

"Yes," Doc said with a nod. "We'll keep an eye on it for now but it may be getting time for another dose."

"You didn't answer my question, Doc," Robert said slightly agitated.

"Yes," Doc replied gently. "Festus was involved but he's fine. However, Governor Cooper is dead!"

"Did Pa..." Robert said meeting the physician's eyes.

Doc nodded before he spoke. "Your Pa is the one that shot him."

Abelia sat down next to Festus in Matt's office as the Marshal and Kitty stepped outside to give them space.

"I'm scared," Abelia said meeting his eyes. "What if the Judge don't believe you?"

"Aw, fiddle sticks," Festus said lightly. "That there Judge Brooker's been a knowin me fer years. He'll know what ta do."

Abelia sighed deeply before she closed her eyes. "Oh, I hope so, Festus."

"Now, don't ya worry bout me," Festus said with a smile. "Robert's the onliest one we should be worryin about."

"Doc says, he's doing good," Abelia said evenly. "C'mon, let's go see him."

"Sure, Bee," Festus said following her out the door of the jail.

"Why did Pa shoot him," Robert asked excitedly. "What happened, did the Governor have a gun?"

"Nah," Festus said coming though the door behind Doc. "He didn't have no gun."

"No gun," Newly questioned. "Then why'd you shoot then?"

"Cause, I thought he did!" Festus replied curtly. "Turns out it was a cigarette case!"

Robert swallowed hard as Festus sat down beside him. "Pa," he whispered. "Are you in trouble?"

"No," Festus said with a snort. "Wal, tomorrow, me and ol Doc and Matthew are gonna go see the Judge. Everythin gonna be fine. Now don't you worry bout it!"

Robert took a quick breath as he relaxed back against the pillows. "I won't," he said with a boyish smile. "I trust the law will take care of it."

The next morning when Matt met the stage, Judge Brooker wasn't on it.

"Marshal," a stout but smartly dressed man said approaching him. "I'm justice Clayton."

"Judge Clayton," Matt said shaking his hand. "I was expecting Judge Brooker."

"I'm making his circuit rounds for him this time," Clayton responded by looking around. "Judge Brooker feel ill at the last minute and I was the only one available."

"I see," Matt said wetting his lips. "I'll see you to the Dodge House. We have a room for you there."

"Oh," Clayton said as the driver handed down the Judge's carpet bag. "That's nice of you to do."

"Your welcome," Matt said leading the way. "I was also hoping we could take a few minutes to discuss a case."

"Is this about the Texas Governor," Clayton said stopping in the middle of the street.

"Yes, sir," Matt said not quite sure where the conversation was going.

Clayton shook his head before he spoke. "Mighty powerful man you have, Marshal. I've gotten telegrams supporting him from the Sheriff in his hometown to the President himself."

Matt clinched his jaw as the Governor continued. "His eldest son is on his way here as we speak to defend his father...uh what was it you wanted to tell me about it?"

"Well," Matt said taking a deep breath. "There was an incident in the jail yesterday and the Governor, well he's dead!"

"Dead!" Clayton stammered. "Did you..."

"No, sir," Matt said leading the Judge out of the street and into the hotel's lobby. "My deputy shot him."

"Deputy," Clayton said recalling the case notes. "What's the deputy's name?"

"Festus Haggen," Matt said as Clayton's eyes narrowed.

"You'd better leave now, Marshal," Clayton said abruptly. "I'll hear the facts of the case in court tonight."

"Yes, sir," Matt said handing the carpet bag to the hotel's clerk as Clayton watched him leave.

"Where's the telegraph office?" Clayton asked as he signed the register.

"Just down the street, sir," the clerk said handing the Judge a key to his room.

"Thank you," Clayton said with a smile. "Bring my bag to my room. I have some important wires to send."

"No problem, Mr. Clayton," the clerk said as the Judge left the hotel.


	15. Chapter 15

Abelia straightened the string tie and the collar of Festus shirt before helping him into his jacket.

"How do I look?" Festus asked fidgeting slightly.

"You look very handsome," she said forcing a smile as he pulled her toward him.

"Bee," Festus said softly as she blushed in his arms. "I'll always love you. No matter what happens. You know that, don't ya?"

"I love you to," Abelia replied meeting his eyes. "And, I'll always remember last night."

A slight grin crossed the normally scruffy looking hill man's face before he leaned in to kiss her.

Abelia closed her eyes as she hungrily deepened the passionate kiss before breaking the connection between them.

"We don't want to be late," she said running a hand over her flushed cheeks. "Do I look alright?"

"You look beautiful," he said never prouder while taking her hand. "I know we've been though a lot tagether but I promise ya this. When this is all over, we're gonna start havin the time of our lives."

"We deserve it," Abelia replied with a smile. "Robert's grown and getting better. Johnny and Marianne are teenagers and Kathryn and Galen are now in school."

"Yeah, I think it's our time," Festus said with a wink. "Besides, we ain't gettin any younger!"

"Don't remind me," Abelia said with a wistful sigh.

Matt entered the jail and hung his hat on a peg before going to the stove to make a fresh pot of coffee.

Afterward, he could do little else than wait for the others to arrive and tell them the news about the Judge.

"Newly," Doc said as the younger man came to the door of Doc's spare room. "I'm leaving now to meet Festus and Matt. If you need me, send Sally."

"Sure will, Doc," Newly said watching the physician leave before returning to Robert's side.

"Sure wish I could be there," Robert said sullenly as Newly nodded.

Doc was the first one at the jail followed by Festus and Abelia and finally Kitty.

"I just dropped off Matthew Jr. at Ma's," Kitty said noticing the look on her husband's face. "What's wrong?"

Matt looked at all his friend's expectant faces for a moment before he answered.

"Judge Brooker isn't here," the Marshal replied hesitantly. "He's taken ill and a substitute Judge named Clayton came in his place."

"What's he like?" Abelia said looking from Festus to Matt.

"I don't know," Matt said. "We started talking about the case and as soon as he found out who I was talking about, he dismissed me."

"That don't sound to promising," Doc said swiping his mustache.

"Sure don't," Festus said worriedly as Abelia squeezed his hand. "Maybe...I should just plead guilty."

"No," Abelia said aghast before looking at Matt. "He's still got a chance, don't he?"

"There's something else," Matt said with a sigh as he came around from his desk. "That judge told me, Cooper was a very powerful man and that he had telegram's sent to him from several high powered people including, the president himself."

Doc and Kitty looked absolutely shocked as Abelia tried to smile reassuringly at Festus.

"What should we do?" she said meeting Festus eyes.

"I think you should go get Newly, Doc," Matt said evenly. "Festus is going to need legal representation."

Newly listened from his seat at the table in the middle of Matt's office as the Marshal explained the situation.

"I really didn't want to get you involved but I don't think Festus has much choice at this point," Matt said as Newly nodded.

"I understand," Newly replied looking at Festus and Abelia who sat directly across from him. "You know, I'll do my best."

"Awe foot, Newly," Festus said quietly. "I know that...its just..."

"What," Newly prompted.

"I just don't want all of you actin out and gettin riled up on account of me," Festus said looking at his friends. "If this don't go the way it should, just let what's gonna happen, happen."

Abelia closed her eyes and hung her head as the tears started to fall.

"Doc," Festus said quietly as his wife sobbed into a handkerchief, his hazel eyes looked at Doc and Kitty beseechingly.

"C'mon," Doc said lifting Abelia out of the chair with Kitty's help as Festus stood up.

Doc spoke in hushed tones as he and Kitty lead her over to the cot that Matt used for the nights he had to stay at the jail.

"Let's go out to the alley," Matt said opening the side door.

Festus followed meekly as Newly closed the door behind them.

"I'm not ready to give up," Newly said meeting both their eyes. "I know, it's a bad situation but this Judge is only able to do what the law allows."

"I shot an unarmed man, Newly," Festus said evenly. "What's the law allow fer that?"

Newly nodded as the hill man went on. "Onliest thing, I need ta know," he said stopping for a minute as his voice caught in his throat. "Is that my family will be takin care of!"

(Judge Brooker's Office)

"Who is this deputy...Haggen?" Jeb Cooper asked while looking over the report Matt submitted.

"Haven't met him...yet," Judge Clayton said as Jeb handed back the report. "Apparently, he's the father of that young man your brother and his friends took hostage before they died!"

"Revenge killing?" Jeb asked looking at the Judge who only shrugged his shoulders. "Makes no difference why he did it! I want him taken care of, understand!"

"It won't be hard," Clayton replied thoughtfully. "From what I've read here, he has virtually no defense."

"Good," Jeb said looking around. "For my sake, it has to be legal especially if I'm going to take over as Governor in my father's place, otherwise, I could care less."

"That's going to take some money," Clayton said evenly as Jeb smirked.

"You take care of the deputy and you'll get your money, Judge!"

Clayton took notes and looked over the case as everyone assembled before the Judge in Brooker's office an hour later.

Looking up over the rim of his glasses, the Judge cleared his throat before he spoke. "Who is Festus Haggen?"

"I am," Festus said slowly getting to his feet.

"You have legal representation?" Clayton asked as Newly stood up.

"Newly O'Brien, your honor. I represent deputy Haggen."

Clayton acknowledged him with a quick nod before he spoke.

"This hearing is to determine whether there is sufficient cause to charge deputy Haggen with the crime of murder! This is the facts of the case as I understand it," Clayton said looking from Newly to Festus. "Deputy Haggen confronted Governor Cooper after he had been confined in jail for his role in assisting his son, Joesph Cooper to escape along with two friends. In this escape, Deputy Haggen's son, Robert Clomely was taken hostage and subsequently returned. But, he was ill and near death. Then," Clayton continued reading the notes. "At some point the confrontation ended with Governor Cooper, an unarmed man, being shot to death by Deputy Haggen!"

"That's correct, your honor," Newly said as Clayton nodded.

"I'm prepared to rule on this," Clayton said putting the notes down before he narrowed his eyes. "Based solely on what I'm reading here, there is sufficient evidence to charge the deputy."

Newly nodded. It wasn't unexpected that the Judge would find probable cause most if not all Judge's did.

"Is the defendant prepared to enter a plea," Clayton asked looking directly at Festus.

"Yes, your honor," Newly answered for the hill man.

"And how does the deputy plead?" Clayton asked.

"Not guilty, sir," Newly stated as Clayton made a note.

"Alright," Clayton said looking up. "As my schedule is extremely tight, I'd like to move on this rather quickly. Therefore, the trial will start tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow," Newly said surprised. "That doesn't give us much time to prepare!"

"If you'd rather, I can appoint someone else to defend deputy Haggen," Clayton said as Newly shook his head.

"No, sir," Newly said looking at Festus. "That won't be necessary. We'll be ready."

"Good," Clayton said bringing down the gavel. "Tomorrow morning at eight then."


	16. Chapter 16

The walk back to the jail seemed longer than Festus had ever known.

Beside him, Abelia clutched his hand like it was the last and every now and then she would try to stifle a sob.

Festus knew, this was going to be a lot harder on her than it would be on him and he'd do anything to spare her the pain of having to go though this trial.

Once inside the jail, Festus pulled her to the side and took both her hands in his.

"Now listen ta me," he said sternly. "I want you ta go home and make the children dinner and get em ta bed. Don't let on that anything's wrong and I'll be home after I talk ta Matthew and Newly."

Abelia, subdued by the harshness of the situation could only nod as Festus lead her to the door.

Once outside and alone, he hugged her tightly and closed his eyes as he breathed in the scent of her hair and smiled.

"Remember what I tole you," Festus said lifting up her head by putting a finger under her chin. "No matter what, I love you!"

Abelia nodded and sniffled as she wiped her eyes. "Can't let the children see me crying now, can I?"

Festus shook his head no as Abelia took a step back when the door to the jail opened and Kitty stepped outside.

"I'll see that she gets home, Festus," Kitty said putting a hand on the hill man's arm.

"Much obliged, Miss Kitty," Festus said with a nod.

With a heavy heart and a sigh, he watched them walk away before entering the jail.

"I better go check on Robert," Doc said quietly. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"It's alright, Doc," Festus said gently. "You stay and get some sleep, ya ol scudder."

Doc grinned as he patted Festus on the shoulder before leaving. "I'll just tell Robert, the trial starts tomorrow," the physician stated on his way out.

Festus nodded before turning back to Matt and Newly.

"I was telling the Marshal that I think our best defense is going to show how that cigarette case could have been mistaken for a gun," Newly said evenly.

"Yeah," Festus said absently before taking a seat. "That sounds like the best way to handle it fer sure."

"Is there anything, you want to add," Newly asked as Festus shook his head no.

"We ain't gonna win this one, are we?" Festus asked meeting Newly's eyes.

Matt sighed as Newly looked at the Marshal before turning back to Festus.

"It's not looking to good," Newly said quietly.

"Newly," Matt said getting to his feet. "Why don't you go home and get some rest. Festus and I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright, Marshal," Newly said standing up. "Try to get some rest Festus."

Festus nodded as Newly left the jail and Matt paced the floor a few times in deep thought before turning to one of his oldest friends.

"Festus," Matt said softly. "I want you to run."

Festus turned in his chair to look at the Marshal. "What did you say?"

"You heard me," Matt said going to his desk, where he retrieved the hill man's gun and holster. "Buck is saddled in the livery and I had Hank put together a sack of supplies and a few changes of clothes for you."

"Matthew," Festus said astounded. "I can't...I won't...you'd be in trouble...over me."

"I'm going to be totally blameless," Matt said sternly. "I'd rather you ran then to see you hang! I can't put my finger on it yet but something isn't right here! Until I can have the chance to figure it out, I need to know that your safe!"

"Where would I go," Festus said harshly. "They'd find me fer sure!"

"Remember that old trappers cabin in the mountains in Colorado," Matt said in hushed tones. "There's still enough time to get there and prepare it before the first snow fall!"

"And then what," Festus said standing up to face him. "How long would I have ta be up there, how long would I have to give up my wife and my family, Matthew!"

"Don't you see!" Matt said angrily. "I'm trying to save your life!"

"I appreciate that Matthew," Festus said evenly. "But I can't let you throw away yer life fer mine."

"Alright," Matt said standing up to his full height. "If you won't go by yourself, then I'm going with you!"

"No," Festus said sternly. "I won't let you!"

"Then I don't see where you got much of a choice," Matt said meeting his eyes "Its now or never!"

"Midnight," Doc mumbled as he checked the time on his watch. He noticed when he went to lock the door to his office that the light was still on at the jail.

Robert had fallen asleep hours ago and he was just about to turn in himself when the door of the jail opened and Matt stumbled out onto the boardwalk.

Grabbing his bag, the physician opened his door and hurried down the stairs and over to the jail where Matt had gotten to his knees.

"Matt," Doc said putting a hand on the man's shoulder as the Marshal held his head. "What happened?"

"Festus," Matt mumbled. "He clobbered me and took off."

"What!" Doc said looking inside the jail.

The Marshal's desk had been ransacked and there were obvious signs of a struggle but Festus was no where to be found.

"Let's get you inside so I can have a look at your head," Doc said helping the Marshal to his feet.

Matt sat down hard at the table and grimaced painfully as Doc parted his hair to get a better look at the wound.

"He clobbered you," Doc said taking a step back. "You mind telling me what really happened?"

"What are you talking about, Doc!" Matt said looking at the Doctor. "I told you what happened!"

"No you didn't," Doc said angrily. "That wound is self inflicted!"

"Oh," Matt said slightly grinning. "You can tell?"

"Yes," Doc said taking out some cotton and alcohol. "I can tell but no one else will be able to."

"Good," Matt said cringing as Doc cleaned the gash. "Let's keep it that way."

"So," Doc said putting a bandage on Matt's head. "Where'd he go?"

"Colorado," Matt replied meeting Doc's eyes. "Just until I can figure out what's going on and I'm going to need your help."

"You got it," Doc said evenly. "What do you want me to do?"

"And you'll swear to that Doctor Adams," Judge Clayton asked that morning as Doc recounted how he found the Marshal almost unconscious on the boardwalk outside the jail and Festus gone.

"I swear your honor," Doc replied with a nod. "That is what I witnessed!"

"Very well," Clayton said meeting Jeb Cooper's angry expression. "I have no choice but to postpone this trial until the fugitive, Festus Haggen is captured. I will be issuing not only a warrant for his arrest but wanted posters. He is to be brought in dead or alive for the sum of twenty five thousand dollars!"

Matt cringed inside when he heard the terms of the Judge's decision. He had counted on the warrant and the wanted poster but what he hadn't counted on was the large sum of money for Festus capture which only meant one thing. Someone was lining the pockets of the judge in order to get him to post such an exorbitant amount because Matt knew as a law man, there wasn't a state yet that was willing to put up that kind of money to find one man!

Abelia swooned as the judge's gavel came down and Kitty did her best to help her friend before Doc and Newly moved in to help.

"Let's get her home," Doc said as Newly nodded.

Getting the woman to her feet, Kitty opened the door of the court house to an awaiting gang of out of town reporters and curious townsfolk.

"That's his wife!" someone yelled as people gawked.

"Newly," Doc said pointing at his buggy. "Put her in there!"

Matt hurried to clear a path as Newly placed Abelia in Doc's wagon for the short ride home.

"Alright you people!" Matt's voice boomed over the crowd. "Clear on outa here! Now! Before, I start making arrests!"


	17. Chapter 17

Festus stuck to the back roads and avoided as many people as he could like Matt told him to.

The trip into the mountains of Colorado usually took him a little over a day. But this time, he was a man on the run and had no time to waste.

Having started out and rode over night, he was in the foot hills by morning and climbed into the mountains the next night.

If it hadn't been for the full moon, he would have never found the little traveled trail that led to the cabin.

As he got closer to it, the hill man was relived to find the brush densely covered the trail which also covered his tracks.

About a mile from the cabin, he had to climb down off Buck and lead him in by foot because he wanted any trail he might have left to end there.

Leading Matt's big horse though the brambles, the hill man arrived at the dilapidated cabin less than twenty four hours after he left Dodge.

(Dodge)

Matt watched Doc's buggy ride away and the crowd of people disperse before he turned around and went back into Judge Brooker's chambers.

Huddled over the Judge's desk in deep conversation was the Judge and Governor Cooper's son.

"Marshal," Clayton said after noticing the lawman watching them. "Won't you come in."

"Thank you," Matt said approaching the desk as Jeb nodded at him.

"This is the Governor's eldest son, Jebediah Cooper," Clayton said as he and Matt shook hands.

"I just want to say, thank you for your help here," Jeb said evenly. "I know it couldn't have been an easy thing for you to do since the fugitive was your deputy."

"Yeah," Matt said clinching his jaw. "That doesn't appear to mean much to him since he knocked me out last night to run."

"Coward," Jeb said angrily. "But no worries, eventually he'll be found and brought to justice."

"That's right," Clayton said with a nod aimed at Matt. "I'm sure the Marshal will do everything in his power to ensure that he is found."

"You can count on that," Matt said with a wiry grin. "I don't take to people crossing me."

"That's good to hear, Marshal," Jeb said eagerly. "That's one reason why I've funded the reward money for Mr. Haggen's arrest. And that reward goes double for you, if you find him."

"Well," Matt replied with a broad smile. "A man like me can sure use some money like that!"

"I'm glad to hear you say that," Jeb said checking the time. "I've got a few hours left, why don't you join the Judge and I for lunch."

"Nothing would make me happier," Matt replied with a forced smile.

Doc opened a vial of his home made smelling salts and passed it back and forth under Abelia's nose until the woman's eyes started to flutter.

Newly handed him a flask which he used to poured a generous amount of whisky into a sniffer before helping Abelia to sit up.

"Here," he said putting the glass to her lips. "Drink this, it'll help."

Abelia grimaced as the heated liquid touched her tongue. "No," she said tearfully. "I don't want it!"

"Doctor's orders," Doc said gently. "Just a few sips."

Abelia took a small swallow and then a second one before Doc pulled the glass away.

"Better?" he asked as Abelia nodded.

"Doc," Newly said standing up. "I'm going to get back to your office and check on Robert."

"That's a good idea, Newly. Abelia and I will follow you in a bit," Doc said as Abelia shook her head no.

"I have to be here when the children come home," she said as fresh tears started to fall.

"Now you let Ma tend to them today," Doc said patting her hand. "I think you should be with Robert, Kitty and I until you've had a chance to calm down."

"Alright," Abelia said with a nod as Newly left.

"How's that," Sally said putting a throw across Robert's legs.

"Much better," Robert replied looking around. "It sure does feel good to be out of that bed."

"I bet," Sally said running a brush though his hair as Newly walked in.

"You're up?" Newly said with a smile.

"Yeah," Robert replied with a sigh. "Feel like, I'm finally getting my strength back."

"Good," Newly said meeting his and Sally's eyes. "You're going to need it after you hear what I've got to tell you."

Festus threw a bedroll down on the ground after unloading and tying Buck up for a few hours of sleep before he decided to tackle the cabin and make it livable once again.

But the hill man's dreams were haunted by the sounds of gunfire and hanging's.

Waking up with a start, it took him a minute to realize where he was. Yawning hard, he decided, it just wasn't worth the effort of trying to sleep just yet.

Starting a small fire, he made a pot of coffee and some breakfast with the provisions Matt had sent but found it hard to stomach much more than a few sips of coffee.

He knew that Matt would do everything he could to clear his name and get him back to his family but out in the wilderness alone, it was little consolation.

(Dodge)

"Delmonico's is the best place we have to eat in Dodge," Matt said when they walked out of Brooker's office.

"Thank you," Marshal," Jeb said looking at the hotel. "But I've already made arrangements for us to eat privately."

"Alright," Matt said following the Judge and Jeb into the hotel's lobby.

"Wonder what that's about?" Doc mumbled as he and Abelia stopped in front of his office. He watched a moment as Matt headed into the hotel with the Judge and another man.

"What?" Abelia asked as Doc shook his head.

"Don't you worry about it," he said helping her out of his buggy.

Once upstairs, Newly came out of Robert's room all smiles. "What," Abelia said as Newly stepped aside to let her pass.

"Robert," she said going to where he sat. "You're up!"

"I figured it was time I got out of that bed," Robert said noticing her eyes. "You've been crying...why?"

"There's something's you should know about," Abelia said quietly as Doc cleared his throat.

"Maybe we should wait," he said looking at Abelia.

"No," Robert replied sternly. "I want to know what's going on and where's Pa?"

"That's what we have to tell you," Abelia said evenly.

After clearing out any debris from the inside and outside of the cabin, Festus was relived to find that structurally, there wasn't much to do except patch a few holes here and there.

But there appeared to be no leaks in the roof and the main living area and two separate rooms attached to the back were all in good shape.

He decided to wait on the two extra rooms as it was just him. Pulling a cot from one of the bedrooms, he closed the door and set the bed up near the stove in just the living area and after sweeping and dusting, he decided that it was time to check the attached lean to for Buck.

Again, he found the structure sound and roomy with enough space for at least three horses.

Raking it out, the hill man laid down some fresh pine straw and moved Matt's horse into it.

Festus knew, Ruth's tracks would have been to easy to follow but Buck wasn't used to Festus like he was Matt and the horse neighed his discontent about the situation.

"Don't think, I'm any happier than you are, Buck," Festus said scrunching up one eye. "But we're stuck here together now fer awhile so ya best get used ta it!"

The horse bounced his head up and down as the hill man fed him a crab apple from a tree he'd found earlier.

"How do you like the your job, Marshal," Jeb asked picking up his glass of wine.

"I like it well enough," Matt stated. "I've done it for twenty five years."

"Twenty five years, really," Jeb said with a smile. "I guess you do like it. But you know, there comes a time when, you want more than what you've done for all those years."

"That is true," Matt said wondering where the conversation was going.

"As you know," Jeb said putting his glass down. "I'm going for my father's vacant position but eventually, I want to go even higher up and I could use a man like you on my team."

"Now that's something to consider," Matt said evenly. "But, what about my deputy, or are you just going to leave things as they are?"

"Well," Jeb asked with a smile. "That's where you come in. You see, part of my campaign has been to show just how tough I am on crime and if I'm going to run for President, well that's going to be a national campaign promise and to have a actual US Marshal to back me up would put it all into perspective."

"I see," Matt said slightly nauseous. "But that all hinges on whether or not we find Haggen, right?"

"Exactly," Jeb said eating his steak with relish. "I want to make an example out of him, even thought about having a public hanging. You know, like they used to! That would really make the people know I'm serious!"

"Well," Matt said putting his napkin on his plate. "You've given me plenty to think about."

"I do hope you'll give me an answer soon, Marshal," Jeb said looking at Clayton. "The Judge here knows how to get a hold of me."

"Thank you for the offer," Matt said standing up. "I will be in touch!"

Robert put a hand on Abelia's as she and Doc recounted what had taken place the last few days.

"I don't want you worrying about anything, Ma," Robert said meeting her eyes. "I'm here now."

Abelia squeezed his hand as fresh tears started to fall. "You sound just like your Pa," she said quietly.


	18. Chapter 18

"Public hanging?" Doc said irately before tugging at his ear.

"Yeah," Matt replied clinching his jaw. "After that, I had to get out of there before I made an example out of him!"

"But he didn't say anything incriminating," Doc said swiping his mustache.

"Not yet," Matt said standing up he paced the length of his office. "Just offering private reward money and someone a job isn't going to bring him down."

"Well," Doc said evenly. "At least Festus is safe for the moment."

"Yes," Matt said worriedly before putting a wanted poster in front of Doc. "But for how long!"

Doc scanned the poster a moment before sliding it out of his view. "Twenty five thousand is a lot of money," Doc said with a nod.

"How's Abelia taking all this?" Matt asked taking the poster away.

"She'll be alright," Doc said with a nod. "Robert's up there talking to her now."

"He knows?" Matt said hooking his thumbs into he belt.

"Yes," Doc replied evenly. "We told him just a little bit ago."

"Well," Jeb said looking at Clayton. "What do you think about the Marshal?"

"From what I've been able to find out," Clayton responded. "He's as clean as they come."

"Alright then," Clayton said with a wiry grin. "We'll have to keep it just as clean. Don't make no transactions here unless I know about it first."

"No problem," Clayton said as Jeb continued.

"And find out who his family is and their past," Jeb ordered. "There may be something there we can use."

"Sure will," Clayton said. "What's our next step?"

"I've got some professional trackers coming this way to find that deputy," Jeb replied cleaning his teeth with his finger nail. "In the meantime, I've got a few people in town putting wanted posters up! Someone is bound to talk with that much money at stake! I told you, I don't like to lose!"

After the second day, Festus decided it was time to do a little fishing. He hated the thought of Abelia and the children thinking he had run out on them but like Matt had explained, he had no choice.

That Judge would have found him guilty for sure and he wasn't so sure he would have gotten prison time, not that it would have been any less painful to his family than a hanging but at least they'd know where he was.

Matt had told the hill man to give him at least a couple of months to figure out what was going on. And since it was only spring, Festus had plenty of time before the snows hit to hide out and get ready for winter, if it took that long.

In the meantime, he wished Doc was there as he pulled in a large trout, flayed it and put it over a fire on a spit.

Kitty smiled when Doc opened the door to the jail and he and the Marshal stepped outside to find her and Matthew Jr. coming down the boardwalk toward them.

"Matt," Kitty said handing off their son to his father. "I was just coming to see if we could all go have dinner at Delmonico's."

"Sure," Matt said smiling at his son and bouncing him up and down.

"I'd like to get Abelia to go with us," Doc said starting down the boardwalk toward his office. "I don't think she's had anything to eat all day."

"Alright," Kitty said stopping at the bottom of his stairs. "You three go get us a table and I'll be along in a minute with Abelia."

Doc nodded as he and Matt moved on to the restaurant, Kitty climbed the stairs to the physician's office.

"Kitty," Abelia said pouring a cup of coffee.

"I want you to come to dinner with Matt, Doc and I," Kitty said as Abelia shook her head no.

"I just don't feel like eating, I'm sorry," Abelia replied evenly.

"I'm not taking no for an answer," Kitty said following her into the spare room where Robert smiled as he took the cup of coffee.

"I agree," Robert said with a nod. "Sally's here with me. I want you to go!"

"Alright," Abelia said quietly. "I'll go."

"Great," Kitty said taking her arm. "Matt and Doc are already there waiting on us."

Abelia nodded as she followed Kitty out the door and down the stairs. Turning the corner, a man hanging a wanted poster of Festus stopped to watch her walk by.

"C'mon," Kitty said as Abelia stopped to stare at the picture of her husband.

Kitty placed herself between Abelia and the posters as they headed into the restaurant.

Abelia stopped in the doorway and looked around at all the unfamiliar faces that turned to stare at her as Kitty lead her over to the table where Doc and Matt waited.

"I don't know if this was such a good idea," Kitty said as the two men got to their feet.

"Sit down here," Doc said taking Abelia's arm.

"Wanted posters, everywhere," Abelia mumbled absently while looking at Matt.

"I've sent a wire to Judge Brooker and the Governor but so far I haven't heard back from them yet," Matt said as Abelia looked around.

"Why are they all staring at me," Abelia said angrily.

"I think we should go," Doc said getting to his feet as Matt helped Abelia to hers.

A man approached them from behind Matt as they started for the door.

"Where's your husband, Mrs. Haggen?" he yelled as Matt turned around. "I want a crack at that money!"

Matt clinched his fist and swung at the man as Kitty holding the baby and Doc kept going out the door.

After the man crumpled to the lawman's feet he looked around the crowed restaurant. "Anyone else want to ask the lady a question?"

The silence was palpable as the Marshal turned around and left the building.

Matt caught up to Kitty who was standing at the bottom of Doc's stairs waiting for him.

"You alright," she asked as Matt nodded.

"Yeah," Matt replied running a finger along his son's face. "Where's Abelia?"

"Doc took her upstairs," Kitty said taking a deep breath. "He's going to make her lay down for awhile before he brings her home."

"Can't say, I blame him," Matt replied angrily. "I've got to get these people out of town!"

Doc placed a cool cloth on the back of Abelia's neck as he held her head over a basin while she retched up the meager contents of her stomach.

"How long she been like that?" Newly said standing in the doorway of Doc's room.

"About thirty minutes," Doc said meeting Newly's eyes. "Get me something to settle her stomach."

Newly left the room as Abelia rolled onto her side. "I think, I'm done," she said looking at Doc.

Doc nodded as he wrapped his fingers around her wrist a moment before he met her eyes. "There isn't anything you want to tell me, is there?"

Abelia closed her eyes before she answered. "At first, I thought, I might be going though the change, my age and all," she said with a wiry grin. "But now...I'm not sure."

Doc nodded as he swiped his mustache.

"Doc, you think it's possible...I might be pregnant," Abelia asked meeting his eyes.

"I'd have to examine you to know for certain," Doc replied evenly. "But its a possibility we have to be prepared for."


	19. Chapter 19

Clayton scanned the public records for the Marshal's marriage license and smiled when he found the correlation between his wife and the local saloon.

Putting such a connection in the paper would be scandalous at best especially for a US Marshal to be involved with a Saloon owner but he needed more!

It was bad enough that the US Marshal was also careless enough to let a prisoner escape or was he?

Clayton about fell out of his chair as he raced to find Jeb.

"What if it wasn't a mistake that the deputy got away," Clayton said pulling Jeb aside. "What if the Marshal just made it look like it was."

"And he's known all this time where he's at," Jeb said putting two and two together.

"I can ruin his career," Clayton said sternly. "All I have to do, is order an investigation into the matter and Washington will be all over him!"

"Do it," Jeb said as Clayton pulled a paper from his pocket.

"Already wrote the order and sent off the telegram, he should be notified today that's he's been suspended until further notice!"

Cooper watched the Judge make his way back to his office before he walked Dodge's boardwalk by himself and just observed the coming and going of Dodge's citizens when he was stopped by a man on horse back.

"Jeb," the man said sliding off his horse. "I brought those trackers like you wanted."

"Excellent, Cy," Jeb said looking around. "How's the campaign in Texas going?"

"Great," Cy said handing Cooper a piece of paper. "Your poll numbers have never been stronger and since the story came out about the Governor being killed in cold blood, everyone's yelling for this Haggen fella's head."

"So it's not hurting me in the polls to be here and away from the race!"

"No," Cy said with a grin. "In fact, the voters love it! They want to see you personally go after the man that killed your father!"

"Personally," Cooper said stepping forward.

"No matter how long it takes," Cy said excitedly. "You'll get him!"

"You're right," Jeb said evenly watching Matt leave the jail with his wife and head up stairs to the doctor's office. "Bring those trackers to me!"

Doc shut the door to his bedroom as he took his stethoscope from around his neck and set it on his desk along with his blood pressure monitoring device, before turning to look at the expectant faces of Robert, Kitty, Newly and Matt.

"She alright?" Robert asked watching the concern on Doc's face intensify. "Doc..."

"No, she's not," Doc replied shaking his head before he swiped his mustache. "She's not well at all."

"Why," Kitty said looking from Robert to Doc. "What's wrong?"

"Well, she's pregnant Kitty," Doc said gently. "And if I don't get her out of this town and away from all this..."

"You'll lose them both," Robert said quietly as Doc confirmed what he had suspected.

"I told her that...terminating the pregnancy may be the only answer but...well, she won't hear of it," Doc said meeting Robert's eyes.

Robert took a deep breath before he spoke. "What are you thinking?"

Doc looked at Matt a moment deep in though before a smile crossed his face.

"What," the Marshal said as Doc looked around.

"Who's the one person she'd rather be with in this whole world?"

"My Pa...of course," Robert said as Matt shook his head no.

"Doc," Matt said evenly. "It's impossible, do you have any idea what your asking. The conditions are harsh and you'd have to be gone all winter!"

"I know, Matt," Doc said meeting his eyes. "I know, but this is serious and I mean it!" Doc said pointing to his room. "If she stays here, she'll die! If Festus can't come to her then by golly, I've got to take her to him!"

Matt sighed as he looked at the others, he knew that he owed Festus at least enough to ensure his wife and child had a chance at survival.

"Kitty," Matt said turning to his wife.

"I'm going, Matt," Kitty said firmly. "And don't you even think about talking me out of it!"

Matt shook his head before turning back to Doc. "How long will you need to get ready to go, Doc?"

The physician took a moment to think before he responded. "Two days at the most," Doc replied before turning to Robert.

"Are you strong enough to take over for awhile with Newly's help?"

"Yes, sir," Robert said with a broad smile. "I may even start on the hospital while your gone."

"Now that would be something to see when I got back," Doc said with a grin.

"Newly," Matt said pulling the deputy aside. "I want you in my place while I'm gone."

"Yes, sir," Newly said with a nod before Matt turned back to the others.

"Now listen," the Marshal said meeting each of their eyes. "This doesn't go any further than this room. Newly, you and Robert are the only two that know where we're going!"

"I understand, Marshal," Newly said with a grin. "No one's going to get past me."

"Good," Matt said evenly. "We'll leave at night to avoid Cooper and Clayton but we'll still have to be carful."

Abelia slept fitfully, her dreams full of the dead as Kitty sat down next to her and gently touched her shoulder.

"Sorry," Kitty said as Abelia jumped. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright, Kitty," Abelia said closing her eyes. "I was having bad dreams anyway."

Kitty smiled as Abelia opened her eyes again. "Doc told you?"

"Uh huh," Kitty mumbled as Abelia sighed sadly.

"Doc said, my life was at risk if I tried to carry the baby," Abelia said meeting her friends eyes. "Maybe, I should let him..."

"No," Kitty said soothingly. "There's no need for that! Doc feels pretty confident that you and the baby will both be alright under the right conditions. That's why, he's taking you away from Dodge."

"Away," Abelia said slightly confused. "To where, what about the children and Robert?"

"Robert and Sally are going to look after the children while we're gone," Kitty said evenly. "Newly's going to look after things for Matt, until he and I return. It's all settled."

"But," Abelia said meeting Kitty's eyes. "You never told me where we're going."

"To where Festus is," Kitty whispered as Abelia smiled.

"Festus," she said quietly. "We're going to see Festus?"

"Yes," Kitty said putting a finger to her lips. "Now, you get some sleep while I help Doc get packed."

"Alright," Abelia said as Kitty quietly left the room.

"That looks like enough," Doc said as Robert placed a few packages into a wooden crate.

"You have your surgical tools," Robert said as Doc pointed to a small wooden box.

"But, I'm hoping for a normal delivery," he said wrapping another piece of medical equipment. "To many things can happen with a surgical delivery."

Robert nodded. "Six months is a long time," he said with a wan smile.

Doc nodded as he picked up his black medical bag and went though the contents carefully. "I should be able to manufacture mostly what I need," he said replacing a few items.

"Marshal," Newly said entering the jail before he set a wooden box on the table in the center of the office.

"What's that," Matt said coming over to the table.

"Something I've been working on," Newly said handing him a small wooden box weighing about a pound with a fuse sticking out the top. "It's made out of wood but packed with gun powder, you just light the fuse and throw it!"

"And it works?" Matt asked as Newly nodded.

"I set off two and both of them exploded," he said putting it back into the box. "There's a dozen here for you to bring with you, just in case Festus needs some extra protection."

"Well," Matt said evenly. "Let's hope not! But it'll be handy to have."

Matt looked up as Barney hesitantly stepped inside the office.

"Barney," Matt said approaching the telegraph operator. "Is that for me?"

"Yes, sir," Barney said slowly handing over the message.

Matt didn't understand his hesitation until he opened the envelope and read the message.


	20. Chapter 20

Matt read the message again just to be sure of what it said. Not only was he temporarily suspended from his Marshaling duties, but an investigation had been opened and Judge Clayton had been appointed the investigator.

Matt knew what that meant, evidence or not, Clayton could rule against him and submit a report that could not only get him fired but charged with aiding and abetting a known fugitive.

"Thanks, Barney," Matt said softly. There will be no reply."

Barney nodded and turned to go as Matt handed the message off to Newly.

"There's no way, I'm going to be able to take Abelia to Festus now. Clayton's probably got some one watching all of us."

"We have to tell Doc and Robert," Newly said as Matt nodded.

Doc shook his head in disbelief as they spoke in hushed tones.

"I really want to help, Doc," Matt said meeting the physician's eyes. "But there's no way we'll get out of town unknown to Cooper and Clayton."

"I know, Matt," Doc said quietly. "I know."

Cooper had the trackers spread out to the different ways out of town as he and Cy question several people about the night Festus left.

Hank ignored Cooper's questions until the young attorney handed him a warrant for his arrest with Clayton's signature on it.

"Now," Cooper said taking one step closer to the livery worker. "Where did the deputy get the horse to leave town?"

"You'll have to ask the Marshal," Hank said stiff lipped.

"Dillon?" Cooper asked as Hank nodded.

Cooper left the stable before turning to Cy. "Let's go see Clayton!"

(Doc's Office)

"So that's the situation," Matt said looking at Kitty, Doc and Robert as Newly stood by his side. "Newly's the acting Marshal for now."

"What are you going to do, Matt?" Kitty asked looking at her husband with worry.

"I don't know yet," Matt said thoughtfully. "Every telegraph I've sent to the Governor or Judge Brooker have gone unanswered."

"Do you think Clayton and Cooper have anything to do with it?" Robert asked curiously.

"I'd bet money on it," Matt said angrily.

Doc shook his head slowly. "We can't let on about any of this to Abelia," he said worriedly. "At least not right now, I'm just going to tell her, we've been delayed."

"Good idea," Kitty said as Robert agreed.

A knock at Doc's office door gave them all a start as Doc walked over to answer it.

"Doctor," Judge Clayton said with a nod as he stepped though the door.

"Can I help you?" Doc said squaring his eyes.

"No," Clayton hissed while making eye contact with Matt. "Marshal, I believe you know what this is!" he said with a smirk as he handed Matt a piece of paper.

Matt took it and scanned it before handing it to Newly.

"An arrest warrant?" Newly said looking at Clayton.

"For aiding and abetting a known fugitive," Clayton said angrily. "I have a witness who will testify the Marshal set deputy Haggen up with a horse to leave town."

"No!" Kitty said looking from the Judge to Matt.

"And," Clayton went on while never taking his eyes off the Marshal. "I think he knows where he's at!"

"Marshal," Newly said looking at Matt as Clayton turned to him.

"You're the Marshal!" Clayton said with a sneer. "Now, do your job or another one will be appointed!"

Matt knew that if he fought, they'd all be in danger and at the moment, the only one that was a target was him and that's the way he wanted it.

"He's right, Newly," Matt said looking at the younger man. "You're the Marshal now and he's also right about Festus! I gave him my horse to get out of town and I know exactly where he's at!"

Clayton laughed like a man who thought he'd won the biggest game of poker before Matt turned to him.

"But that doesn't mean I have to tell you or anyone else where the location is!"

"Take him to the jail!" Clayton ordered looking at Newly. "Maybe a few days locked up will make you change your mind!"

"Matt!" Kitty said as Newly took Matt's arm.

"It's alright, Kitty!" he said meeting her eyes. "Stay with Doc!"

The out of town reporters descended upon them as Newly pushed past them to lead Matt to the jail.

All the while, Cooper watched from a distance as Clayton talked to the news people.

As a lawyer, Cooper had no jurisdiction in Kansas but that didn't mean he couldn't get things done the way he wanted.

"Let's go," he said looking at Cy as Clayton returned to his office.

"What are we going to do now?" Kitty said looking at Doc and Robert.

"I don't know," Doc said swiping his mustache nervously as Robert smiled.

"I got an idea," he said as Doc and Kitty both turned to him. "What we need is someone to get a message to the Governor himself in Topeka."

"Well," Doc said with a nod. "Yes, but who and how would they get past Cooper and Clayton?"

"Doc," Robert said evenly. "They couldn't possibly stop a doctor from making house calls, now could they?"

Doc and Kitty smiled as Robert discussed his plan to take Doc's buggy out of town.

"Once I'm a safe enough distance away," Robert said quietly. "I'll unhitch the buggy and ride into Topeka."

"You sure, your up to this?" Doc asked as Robert nodded.

"I'm positive," he said firmly. "I can make it!"

"You better be," Doc said tugging at his ear. "Anything happens to you, your father will have my head for letting you pull such a fool stunt!"

"Don't worry about it," Robert said evenly. "Besides, it's my idea."

Newly shut the door to the cell and locked it.

"Now what?" he said as Matt sighed.

"I'm all out of ideas," he said as the door to the jail opened and Doc walked in.

"Doc," Newly said quietly. "What's going on?"

Robert put his black Doctor's bag into the drivers seat of Doc's buggy before climbing into it.

"Doc," Hank said as Robert turned around.

"Hank," he said after noticing Cy watching from the livery. "Doc's tied up with patients here in town so I'm going to make his rounds for him today."

"Oh," Hank said with a nod. "Alright then. Be careful!"

"I will," Robert said grabbing the reins, he smacked the horse's back to get it moving.

Cy watched the buggy a moment before looking at Hank.

"You got two doctors in this town? he asked surprised.

"He's fresh out of medical school," Hank replied curtly. "What difference does it make to you!"

"Who is he?" Cy asked as Hank remained silent.

Cy grabbed the older man by the shirt and pushed him against the wall of the livery.

"You better start talking old man!" he said with a sneer.

"Doc," Matt said clinching his jaw. "You shouldn't have let him go! We don't know who we're dealing with here or what they're capable of!"

"I know, Matt," Doc said uneasily. "But it was his idea and we've got to try something."

Robert checked behind him several times before stopping on the side of the road and unhitching Doc's buggy.

Opening his black bag, he took out the gun he had been hiding there and slipped it into the waist band of his pants before climbing onto the horse's back and nudging it forward.

"Robert Clomely is Haggen's son," Clayton said as Cooper turned to Cy.

"Dammit!" Cooper said angrily. "Go and you'd better bring him back!"


	21. Chapter 21

Abelia smiled when she seen Kitty sated in a chair nearby working on some needle point.

"You don't have to stay here with me if you have things to do," she said as Kitty put the wooden ring on her lap.

"I don't," she said with a forced smile. "Can I get you anything?"

"No," Abelia said looking around. "Doc wouldn't stop pestering me to eat this morning, so I managed to keep some dry toast down but I don't think I could stomach anything else."

Kitty nodded. "Well, you just rest and I'll have him check on you later."

Abelia nodded as she looked into Kitty's eyes. "You wouldn't lie to me, would you Kitty?"

"Of course not," Kitty said firmly.

"Are we really just delayed from leaving or has something happened?"

"It's just a delay," Kitty said quietly. "We are still leaving as soon as we can!"

"Thank you, Kitty," Abelia said closing her eyes with a sigh.

Robert pushed himself as hard as he thought he could go. Stopping for a moment to get his bearings, he looked behind him and saw a small speck in the distance and a cloud of dust behind him.

Whoever it was, was ridding fast and at the speed they were going, they would likely catch him before he reached Topeka.

Doc entered his office as Kitty stepped out of his bedroom.

"How's Matt?" she asked as Doc tugged at his ear.

"Madder than a hornet," Doc replied looking toward his bedroom. "How is she?"

"She's sleeping again," Kitty said worriedly. "She asked me if I was lying about us being delayed."

"What'd you tell her?" Doc asked as Kitty smiled.

"I lied," she said evenly. "I hate to, Doc. But I know it's for her own good."

Newly looked up as Cooper stepped inside the jail. "Not very smart, Marshal," he said ignoring Newly as he walked over to the cells. "Sending that boy for help is a dangerous game but I'm willing to play if you are!"

"I didn't send him, Cooper!" Matt yelled angrier than he'd been since all this started. "And I swear as sure as I'm standing here! If you harm anyone in this town, I will personally kill you!"

Cooper laughed as he looked directly into Matt's eyes. "You," he said looking around the cell. "We'll see!"

Another man walked in with a rifle as Newly started for the gun on his hip. "I wouldn't do that, deputy," Cooper said taking the gun from the younger man. "Tristan is here to make sure there's law and order, understand!"

Newly just glared as Cooper left and Tristan took a seat at the table in the middle of Matt's office.

Festus days were spent gathering food and making the cabin ready for winter which included insulating it against the coming cold and snow.

He hadn't seen anyone in time he'd been there which didn't surprise him in the least. The area had always been for trappers and hunters and they mostly kept to themselves.

Making a mark on a stick he was using to keep track of the days, he looked up in surprise when he heard Buck neigh.

"Easy boy," Festus said putting a gentle hand on the agitated horse's nose. "Did ya hear something."

Listening intently, Festus reached for his gun when he heard the tale tell noise of horse hoofs coming his way.

"Hello!"

Festus eyes narrowed but he put the gun away when he seen that the man was just a trapper, probably just traveling though.

"Hello," the hill man said as the man stopped.

"Names, Harkin," he said looking around. "Haven't seen anyone up here in years."

"Haven't had no cause ta come up here till now," Festus said quietly not mentioning his name on purpose.

"I see," Harkin said looking around. "You planning on staying a while?"

"Maybe," Festus replied curtly.

"I got a place bout ten miles from here," Harkin said with a nod. "I'll be there all winter."

"Alright," Festus said evenly. "What news ya got?"

"Depends on where," Harkin said. "Came though Kansas."

"Good a place as any," Festus stated. "What ya hear?"

"Not much," Harkin said. "Quiet except in ol Dodge City, couldn't get in fer nothing."

"Ya couldn't, why?" Festus asked his interest peaked.

"Some devil named Cooper had the whole town blocked to outsiders, I heard it from several travelers so I just kept on going."

"Much obliged, Harkin," Festus said absently as the man took that the conversation was over so he decided to move on.

"See ya next time," Harkin said leading his horse away.

"Ya," Festus replied. "Next time!"

Robert spurred his horse to run faster even though he knew it was probably pointless but then he had a thought.

Pulling off the road, he headed into a thick and dense grove of trees, leaving the horse tied up a good distance away, he returned to the road and waited for who ever was following him to pass.

Robert kept his gun ready, even though he'd only use it as a last resort.

After a while, the sound of hoof beats grew louder and then slowed as Robert realized the rider was tracking him.

He kicked himself for not covering his tracks before hiding, it was the first think Festus had ever taught him.

Sliding further into the brush, he watched the rider get off his horse, his gun drawn as he stepped into the woods.

"Alright, boy!" Cy yelled looking around. "I know yer here! Come out now and I won't kill you!"

Robert cocked his gun slowly as the man's footsteps got closer.

"If you don't come out," Cy yelled looking around. "I will kill you when I find you!"

Robert all but stopped breathing when the man turned his back in him. He knew it would be the only chance he got.

Jumping up out of the brush, Robert used the butt of his gun to hit Cy on the back of the head.

As the man crumpled at Robert's feet, he ran to the road and smacked the rump of Cy's horse sending it running off before going after his.

Untying his horse, Robert climbed wearily up on to it and headed back toward the road. But he didn't anticipate that the blow to the head wouldn't keep Cy unconscious long enough for him to escape.

As Robert rode away, Cy came to and staggered out to the road looking for his horse and when he didn't find it, he lifted his gun and squeezed off a few angry shots.


	22. Chapter 22

Cooper pushed open the door of Brooker's office so hard that it slammed against the wall behind it and left a mark.

"I want Haggen, Clayton!" Cooper said as the Judge cringed. "Holding this town isn't working! That Marshal isn't going to talk on his own! I need something to make him talk! And if Cy don't stop Haggen's son, we may be out of time!"

"I may have just the thing," Clayton said handing Cooper the notes he'd been making.

"Just tell me one thing," Cooper said putting the paper on the desk after he read it. "Where can I find them!"

Robert slowed his horse long enough to look behind him. After seeing no one following him, he undid his tie and wound it around his arm where one of Cy's bullets grazed him.

Kicking his horse, he continued on hoping to be in Topeka by morning.

"Doc," Kitty said as the physician paced the room slowly. "You think, Robert made it?"

"To early to tell," Doc said checking the time on his watch. "Could be a day or more before we know anything."

"Why do you suppose Matt's telegram's never got answered?"

"I wouldn't put it past Cooper to have one of his men cut the lines, Kitty," Doc said angrily.

Kitty shook her head before her and Doc's eyes meet at the sound of multiple footsteps on the stairs outside.

Doc quickly pulled back a curtain from his window before turning around.

"Get in the bedroom with Abelia," he said harshly. "Hurry and lock the door!"

Kitty ran into the room and did as Doc said before she put her ear up to the door.

"Kitty," Abelia said watching her friend. "What's wrong?"

"Shhhh," Kitty replied putting a finger to her lip as she heard loud voices coming from the other room.

"There's no one here but me," Doc said angrily looking at Cooper and another man he hadn't met before.

"Check it out, Mort," Cooper said as the man went to Doc's spare room.

"No one here," he said before going to the other door.

Kitty took a step back as the man tried the door.

"It's locked, Mr. Cooper," Mort said as Cooper sighed.

"Then unlock it!" Cooper said as Mort nodded.

Lifting his foot, he kicked the door in and smiled.

"I got both of them," Mort said stepping into the room as Kitty stood firmly in front of Abelia.

"What do you want?" she said angrily. "Can't you see this woman is ill!"

"Makes no difference to me," Cooper said stepping into the room. "Mrs. Dillon and Haggen I presume

Abelia looked at Kitty as Cooper turned to Mort. "Bring them to the hotel!"

"No! You can't!" Doc yelled stepping in front of Cooper. "You'll kill her, she can't be moved!"

"That's her problem," Cooper said pushing Doc out of the way. "And, If I needed your opinion, I'd ask for it!"

Mort grabbed Kitty's arm and pulled her out of the way before reaching down to take Abelia's arm.

"Get up!" Mort said as he manhandled Abelia and forced her to her feet.

Abelia stood on shaky feet as Mort grabbed her arm and pulled her along with Kitty into Doc's office.

Kitty wrapped a robe around Abelia's knight clothes before the man forced them to follow Cooper out the door.

Doc watched helplessly as Kitty helped the disoriented woman down the stairs and across the dusty street before grabbing the pistol out of his desk and following them.

"Marshal," Newly said watching from the window as Kitty and Abelia were lead toward the Dodge House. "Cooper has Miss Kitty and Abelia!"

"What!" Matt yelled from the door of the cell. "Where is he taking them?"

"Looks like the hotel," Newly said as Doc came rushing though the door.

"Doc," Matt said as the physician made his way to the cells

"I couldn't stop them, Matt," Doc said meeting his eyes. "You've got to do something!"

"Don't even think about it!" Tristan said sternly from behind Doc.

Doc whirled around, his revolver in his hand and pointed squarely at Tristan's chest.

"Newly," Doc said keeping the gun trained on the man holding the rifle. "Get the rifle and let Matt out of there!"

"Yes, sir," Newly said taking the rifle away from Tristan before taking the keys to the cells off the wall. "Get in the cell!"

Tristan moved into an empty cell as Newly locked the door and than opened Matt's cell.

"Doc," Matt said taking the gun from the physician's hands. "Anytime you want to sign up to be a deputy, you just let me know!"

"Very funny," Doc said tugging at his ear. "How we going to do this?"

"We," Matt said looking at Newly. "Are going to go out there, you're going to stay here!"

"Now," Cooper said looking at Kitty and Abelia. "Which one should I make an example of!"

Cooper looked at Kitty a moment before deciding he wanted Abelia instead.

"Take the deputy's wife outside, Mort!" Cooper said as Kitty went at him.

"No!" Kitty screamed as Mort grabbed Abelia's arm and half carried and half dragged the woman outside.

"Shut up!" Cooper yelled pushing Kitty to the floor before he looked at one of his other men. "Keep an eye on her!"

Following Mort outside, Cooper stopped just in front of Abelia and looked around.

"The Marshal won't talk! The doctor won't talk! The deputy won't talk! Who's going to tell me what I want to know or do I have to take it out on this woman!"

"Cooper!" Matt yelled coming out of the jail unarmed. "Leave the woman alone!"

"Or what!" Cooper yelled before a single gunshot rang out.

Cooper whirled around as Mort fell dead to the ground beside him.

Picking up Abelia and using her as a human shield, he looked around before turning back to Matt.

"Who did that!" Cooper yelled angrily as Matt looked just as confused as Cooper.

"Over here!"

Matt's eyes narrowed at the familiar sounding voice.

"It's me ya want," Festus said stepping out into the street.

Cooper let go of Abelia and stepped over her to face the man that he had been hunting all along.

"Festus," Abelia said with a sob as Cooper squared his shoulders.

"You killed my father!"

"I did!" Festus said with a slight nod as Cooper's hand hovered just above his gun.

"I'm calling you out, deputy!"


	23. Chapter 23

"Kill him Cooper!"

Someone yelled as Festus never took his eyes off the man standing in front of him.

Abelia lifted her head and watched Cooper take a few steps forward before looking at her husband.

Afraid to say anything for fear of distracting him, she simple reached out her hand beseechingly toward him.

Festus eyes narrowed as Cooper's gun hand twitched. The hill man couldn't allow anything to distract him as he went for his gun at the same time that Cooper did.

"Festus," Abelia screamed at the moment both shots were fired.

Newly moved quickly down the boardwalk before the smoke from the guns even had time to clear when he heard Kitty screamed.

Taking the woman's' arm, he pulled her toward him as he trained his rifle on Cooper's remaining men.

Matt ran out into the street as Doc followed.

Kicking away Cooper's gun, Matt looked down and clinched his jaw.

"Festus," Abelia said as Matt turned to help her up.

Matt made sure the woman's back was to where Doc had kneeled down next to Festus before helping her to where Kitty waited on the boardwalk.

"Please," she said looking at Matt. "Is he alive?"

"I don't know," Matt said turning around.

Jogging toward Doc, he watched the physician pull out a handkerchief from his pocket and press it to the side of Festus head before helping his friend sit up.

"Festus," Matt said slightly annoyed. "What do you think you were doing?"

"He dead?" Festus asked as Matt nodded.

Clayton came running out into the street as he took in the scene and then he turned to Matt.

"I want this man arrested for murder!" he said pointing to Festus as Matt turned around.

Kitty smiled at Abelia as they both watched Doc help Festus to his feet.

"Thank god," Abelia whispered wearily while holding onto Kitty for support.

"The only one under arrest here is you, judge!" Matt said advancing on the man.

Clayton looked around for help but his face fell when he seen Newly standing in front of the hotel with a rifle where Cooper's men all stood.

Matt looked up to the edge of town as several riders on horseback quickly approached.

Robert brought up the lead with none other than the Marshal from Topeka and the Governor himself.

Sliding down off his horse, Robert sprinted to where Doc and Festus stood.

"Pa," he said looking from Doc to Festus. "You alright? What happened?"

"He wasn't a very good shot," Festus said absently as he made his way over to Kitty and Abelia.

"Festus," Abelia said as the hill man wrapped his arms around her thin frame. "You're bleeding."

"Bee," he whispered into her ear before breaking the embrace. "Foot, this ain't nuthin! What I wanna know, is what ya doing out here in yer night clothes?"

Kitty put a hand on his arm as she smiled. "You'll find out soon enough."

"That's right," Doc said pulling his arm. "I want to see both of you in my office, right now!"

"What about, Matthew," Festus said watching as Matt explained the situation to the Governor.

"He'll take care of everything," Robert said with a broad smile aimed at his father. "Please go with Doc, pa."

Festus nodded as Robert wrapped an arm around Abelia and followed.

"Well, Matt," the Governor said watching as his men helped Newly round up and lock up Cooper's men. "I'm sorry, I missed all the excitement."

"I'm not," Matt said crossing his arms. "Now about Judge Clayton..."

"Don't you worry about him," the Governor replied turning to watch his own security take the Governor into custody. "He'll be taken care of."

"And my deputy?" Matt asked as the Governor shook his head.

"Well, that's a different story, Matt," the Governor said heading toward the shade of the boardwalk. "Governor Cooper was an extremely important figure in Texas, had aspirations of seeking the Presidency, I've heard."

Matt sighed because he didn't like where the conversation was headed.

"However," the Governor continued. "If it's proven he was indeed taking bribes, well, I don't think I'll have any trouble clearing the deputy of all charges."

"And if not," Matt asked as the Governor shook his head slowly. "He could be looking at some serious charges!"

Festus grimaced painfully before trying to reach up to touch the spot on his head where Cooper's bullet had grazed him.

"There," Robert said after cleaning the gash and stopping the bleeding. "Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Not really," Festus mumbled as Robert cleaned up. "You gonna tell me what's going on with yer Ma now?"

"Festus," Doc said shutting the spare room door behind him. "Go see Abelia, she'll tell you."

The hill man stood up from the chair next to Doc's and quickly made his way into the room where Abelia rested in the bed.

"How is she, Doc?" Robert asked as Doc swiped his mustache.

"Well," Doc said evenly. "I'm hoping having your Pa back is going to make a difference."

"Bee," Festus said gently after he noticed her eyes were closed. Taking a seat next to Abelia's head, he put his hand in hers. "Doc said, I should come see you."

Abelia nodded before she gently smiled. "Festus...I'm going to have a baby."

"Ya, are?" Festus said worriedly. "What's Doc say?"

"He said, that may be, I shouldn't. It could be bad for both of us." Abelia replied quietly. "He could...take the baby out if we decide to."

Festus closed his eyes in deep thought as he pondered exactly what that meant. "What you think we aught to do, Bee?"

"I want to keep the baby, Festus," Abelia replied as fresh tears came to her eyes. "It may be the only chance we have left."

Matt entered his office after the Governor and his security took Judge Clayton and Cooper's men away.

"Judge Brooker should be back on the circuit in the next week," Matt said taking a seat at his desk. "The Governor said, he would talk to the attorney general in Texas and have Cooper's office investigated before Brooker delivered any ruling on the shooting."

"What do you think Festus chances are?" Newly asked as Matt clinched his jaw.

"I don't really want to think about that right now," Matt said with a heavy heart. "It all hinges on that investigation."


	24. Chapter 24

Festus slipped quietly from the room as Abelia slept when he heard Matt's voice from Doc's office.

"So, you left him some where between here and Topeka," Matt asked as Robert nodded.

"Yes, sir," the younger man replied. "When I rode back with the Governor and his security detail, we saw no sign of Cy anywhere."

"Alright," Matt said with a nod. "We'll have to keep an eye out for him. He's the last one of the men Jeb Cooper brought to town with him. In the meantime, you should think about carrying a gun."

"Marshal, you know how I feel about that," Robert retorted.

"I understand," Matt said with a nod toward Doc. "But, I've had to force Doc to carry one before."

"Besides," Doc said swiping at his mustache. "He only clipped you this time, next time you might not be so lucky."

"He been shot?" Festus asked concerned as Robert shook his head.

"He only took a shot at me as I was riding away, Pa," Robert replied quickly while he looked at Doc. "It wasn't nothing really."

"No, but that don't mean he couldn't do it again," Doc said with a nod.

"I want ya to carry a gun, son," Festus said evenly. "At least till we know they've gone."

"Alright!" Robert said with a grin. "If it makes all of you feel better then I will."

"Matthew," Festus said as Matt meet his friends gaze. "What'd the Governor say?"

"That's what I came up here to talk to you about," Matt said tipping his hat up. "You want to step outside?"

"Bee's asleep," Festus said evenly. "And you can talk in front of Doc and Robert."

Matt nodded before he spoke. "Before the Governor left, he reinstated me as Marshal and I've asked him to contact the Attorney General of Texas and have Cooper's office investigated. The Governor feels pretty confident that if they find Cooper took bribes or other Illegal activity, then it wouldn't be hard to get the charges against you dismissed."

"But if they don't?" Robert asked curiously.

"Don't invite trouble," Doc said wisely. "They'll find something!"

"I hope yer right, Doc," Festus said uneasily.

"I'll see you later," Matt said clapping Festus on the back.

"Alright, Matthew," Festus said watching the lawman leave before turning to Doc and Robert.

"Doc, what's Bee's chances of having the baby?"

"Well, Festus," Doc said looking at Robert. "We both feel her chances are pretty fair, if and I mean this with all seriousness, if she stays calm and relaxed and does what we tell her."

"And if not," Festus asked worriedly as Doc shook his head.

"It's possible, I could lose them both," Doc said firmly.

Matt checked the mail and his messages at the telegraph office the next morning and smiled when he received a message from Judge Brooker's office.

"Marshal," Newly said rising from Matt's desk.

"Newly," Matt said with a nod as he put the mail and messages on his desk. "Anything eventful happen last night?"

"No, sir," Newly said stifling a yawn.

"Good, you go home and get some sleep," Matt ordered as Newly nodded.

"I'll be back later," Newly said heading for the door. "Doc and Robert want to get my opinion on the hospital plans."

"Alright," Matt said picking up a piece of paper before following him outside.

The Marshal headed toward Doc's office before deciding to grab some coffee at the Long Branch.

"Marshal," Sam said as Matt walked in. "Coffee?"

"Please," Matt said turning around to look over the saloon. A few strangers just passing though sat at the tables drinking coffee or playing cards to pass the time before moving on.

"Here you are," Sam said putting the cup in front of him.

"Thanks, Sam," Matt said sipping the hot black liquid.

Cy watched the Marshal from the far corner of the saloon. His coat pulled up around his neck and his hat pulled down on his head made him almost unrecognizable.

Matt finished his coffee and handed the cup back to Sam before heading out of the Saloon.

Seeing Festus and Robert walking toward him, he stopped just in front of the father and son.

"Don't look now," Matt said making eye contact with Robert. "But Cy is in the Long Branch!"

"He is?" Robert said looking beyond the lawman.

"What ya want us ta do, Matthew," Festus said as Matt shook his head.

"Stay out of it," Matt ordered evenly. "Let me handle this!"

Festus nodded and turned toward Doc's stairs. As Robert turned to follow, he got the briefest glance of a figure in the alley as Matt turned and headed back to the Long Branch.

"Marshal!" Robert yelled as Cy stepped out from between two empty barrels and fired before Matt even had the chance to reach for his gun.

Festus turned around as Matt collapse on the boardwalk below.

Looking into the alley way, Festus watch as Cy was thrown up against the wall as a second shot rang out but the hill man was surprised to learn it came from Robert's gun not Matt's.

Dropping the weapon on the stairs, Robert raced to where Matt had fallen as Festus followed.

Robert dropped to his knees next to Matt while Festus went to make sure Cy wasn't going to have another chance to go after them but he knew as soon as he looked at the man that he was dead.

Robert placed two fingers at the carotid artery to check and see if Matt was alive, his pulse and respiration was so shallow that the only way the physician knew for certain the Marshal was still alive was because he was bleeding, a lot.

The door to Doc's office opened as the physician stepped out onto the landing and after seeing the chaos below, he stepped back inside to retrieve his and Robert's bag.

"I need my bag!" Robert said desperately looking at Festus as he firmly pressed the wound on Matt's side. "Tell Doc to hurry, the Marshal's hemorrhaging!"

"Here he comes!" Festus said taking a step back to give Doc room as several people started to gather on the boardwalk to watch.

"What's happened?" Doc said as Robert meet his eyes.

"The bullet hit an artery," Robert replied gently. "If I release the pressure to move him, he'll bleed to death! Inside my bag are some clamps!"

Doc nodded as he opened Robert's bag and started pulling out a few instruments.

"I can keep the pressure on it long enough to get a clamp on it and a few sutures in place," Robert said worriedly before Doc looked at Festus.

"Get these people out of here," he yelled. "This is going to be hard enough to do with out these people standing around gawking at us!"

"You all heard Doc," Festus yelled as Sam moved in to help push the people away.

Robert removed one hand to take a scalpel Doc handed him to widen the wound and give them more room to work. Taking a clamp afterward, he put it in place before removing his second hand to place another clamp.

"I'm going to try a slip knot first," Doc said moving fast as Robert nodded.

"I've got this end," Robert said working on the sutures Doc had taught him.

"Almost done," Doc said as Robert finished his. "Let's get these clamps off."

Robert released the first one and grinned when no new bleeders appeared, releasing the second, he smiled as Doc took a quick breath.

"Alright," he said getting slowly to his feet. "Let's get him upstairs!"


	25. Chapter 25

"Careful now," Doc said while surprising the placement of Matt upon his exam table.

Festus and Sam took a step back as Robert and Doc stepped forward.

"He gonna be alright, Doc," Festus asked as Doc never looked up. "Yes! Now, you better go get Kitty before she hears what happened from someone else!"

"Yes'm," Festus said taking another look at Matt before he left.

Going down Doc's stairs, he stopped at the bottom and retrieved Robert's discarded gun and nodded as Percy Crump retrieved, Cy's body.

"What's this?" Festus said picking up a piece of paper. He put it into his pocket before going for Kitty.

"Found it," Doc said before extracting the bullet.

"How much damage did it do?" Robert asked while handing Doc a clamp with some gauze attached.

"Less than I would have thought," Doc replied packing the wound. "Looks like that nicked artery is the worst."

"Good," Robert said handing the older physician what he needed to close the wound. "That was only the second time I had to handle a damaged artery and the first time, the patient didn't make it."

Doc finished closing the incision as Kitty rushed though the door. "I'll finish," Robert said as Doc nodded.

Cleaning his hands on a wet towel, Doc approached Kitty with a gentle smile.

"He'll be fine, Kitty," Doc said taking her arm and leading her toward Matt.

"You're sure," Kitty replied while running a hand though Matt's hair. "He's so pale?"

"He lost some blood," Robert said covering the Marshal with a blanket. "But it wasn't a dangerous amount."

"What happened?" Kitty asked looking from Doc and Robert to Festus.

"Cy showed up," Robert said nodding at Festus. "And Matt went to arrest him but the man surprised us by ambushing him from behind the Long Branch."

"That reminds me," Festus said pulling the paper from his pocket. "I found this where Matthew fell!"

Doc opened the message and quickly scanned it before breaking a smile. "This is from the Governor's office," Doc said meeting all their eyes. "Not only has it been determined that Cooper was taking bribes but they also found enough evidence to show how he bought the guns that had been used in the escape attempt."

"What's that mean for, Pa," Robert asked as Doc continued.

"Well, it says that Judge Brooker's determined there isn't enough of a precedent to charge Festus with a crime so the matter has been dropped."

Thank, God," Robert said excitedly breaking out into a smile as Festus followed.

"I got ta tell, Bee the good news," Festus said as Doc nodded.

"That's a good idea," he said tugging on his ear. "I think, that's exactly what she needs to hear!"

A week past and Doc finally relented and let both his patients go home.

"Now, remember what I told you," Doc said sternly looking at Abelia and Festus. "No worries, get plenty of rest and most of all stay calm."

"I know," Abelia said squeezing Festus hand. "I already heard it all from Robert."

"Well," Doc replied swiping his mustache. "The only reason I'm letting you go home is because I know he'll be there to keep an eye on you!"

"That's right," Robert said stepping into the office. "And, guess what, Doc! It's officially ours!"

"The old hotel?" Doc asked as Robert nodded. "Yes, sir! The council just approved it, we can take possession of it tomorrow!"

"Well, I'll be," Doc said looking over the deed. "Never thought this day would come!"

"I've already wired the architect in Boston," Robert said eagerly. "He'll be here in a few week!"

*Ending this here but will continue soon! And thank you all for the great reviews! You guys make my day ;)*


End file.
